El nexo entre tú y yo
by Caliope Melpomene
Summary: Hisoka x Reader. Bueno, esta es una historia de odio/amor acerca de ti mismo y Hisoka. Es una aventura inventada que se desenlaza principalmente en Heaven's Arena, dónde tu eres la protagonista! Eventualmente Hisoka aparecerá y nos enrollará ¿pero solo en problemas o algo más? Posible Lemon a través de la historia :3
1. Finalmente

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

Ya no sé que escribir aquí... amm tal vez que posiblemente habrá lemon más adelante :3

* * *

**Primer capítulo: Finalmente**

Así que aquí estaba finalmente. Me había tomado unos buenos seis meses en llegar.

Justo hace rato acababa de terminar mi pelea, y eso que apenas era la 1 PM...

Me dijeron "sube al piso 200 para registrarte", pero la verdad es que me dio mucha hambre y preferí salir por una rebanada de pizza.

Sí, ya sé, otras personas pensarán "pizza tan temprano? iugh"... pero realmente tenía antojo así que no me negué.

Fui por mi cheque rápido antes de salir volada de la enorme torre.

La gente normalmente usaría el ascensor, pero de las cosas que más disfrutaba, una de ellas era el viento en mi cara cuando bajaba casi sin pisar las escaleras y pasillos vacíos del rascacielos. Me recordaban a cuando era más pequeña, y entre carreras a pie o en bicicleta, la velocidad me emocionaba.

Bajé, bajé y bajé todavía más, pues el piso 199 no era exactamente lo más cercano al pavimento de la ciudad verdad?, jaja claro, a menos que saltara desde la ventana, pero no estoy loca... o al menos no tengo paracaídas... aún. ¡Buena idea, lo anotaré para comprarlo después! Ya no tenía ideas de en qué gastar el dinero que me había ganado.

Al fin había llegado al lobby de Heavens Arena y como viendo la luz al final del túnel salí disparada por la puerta principal. Realmente dudo que nadie me haya visto con esa velocidad. Después de pasar la avenida principal esquivando y saltando personas y mascotas por igual, fui disminuyendo la velocidad.

Ah! qué bien me sentía ¡Piso 200, aquí llega _(tu nombre)!

Había oído ciertos rumores de que cuando llegas ahí, ya no te pagan y lo que haces es luchar por gloria.

Se sentía tan bien, puesto que hacía lo que me gustaba y caía fuera de las normas de la sociedad, dónde el dinero movía la gran mayoría de las cosas. ¡Simplemente hacía lo que me gustaba por eso mismo, porque me gustaba! Creo que ese es el sueño de la mayoría de la gente... ya sabes, no tener que depender de nada más que de tus pasiones. Era un paraíso.

Llegué a este pequeño negocio, un poco oculto entre los edificios y con una pinta que en un millón de años te acercarías, pero mi narcisismo me dijo que si había llegado a tal punto, solo alguien extremadamente fuerte podría derrotarme si intentaban atacarme. Además, las pizzas de ahí eran simplemente deliciosas!

-Buenas tardes _, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Oh, buenas tardes señora! hoy? me fue perfecto! Adivine qué!

-¿Qué ha pasado? -, dijo la señora con un poco de curiosidad y duda es su tono de voz.

-Al fin he llegado a los 200! Qué feliz estoy! Hoy voy a celebrar con sus deliciosas pizzas!

-A los... 200... eso quiere decir...!

-Sí así es! Así que por favor y sin más demora tráigame una pizza grande a la mexicana!

-Oh! pero por supuesto querida! Ah estoy tan feliz por ti! Y pensar que apenas has llegado hace 6 meses! Mi esposo se va a alegrar, el siempre ve tus peleas! Oh, hablando del rey de Roma...

-_ te he visto en la tv! Al fin has pasado verdad?

-Sí, sí! Señor Luciano, gracias por su apoyo.

Realmente nunca tengo tanto apetito, soy incapaz de acabarme siquiera una pizza por mi misma sin dejar sobras, pero el hecho de mi felicidad me hizo acabarme esta vez la deliciosa pizza del señor Luciano. Me sentía un poco (bastante) llena, pero no pasaban de las 6 de la tarde así que tenía apenas un rato para subir a inscribirme y luego mudarme de cuarto.

Quería correr escaleras arriba, pero mi estómago me reclamaba que si lo revolvía de más con satos o carreras, no dudaría en sacar todo su contenido.

-Ok, ok, lo entiendo! -me murmuré a mí misma mientras tomaba el ascensor sosteniendo con mis manos la barriga que me había crecido en menos de 3 horas.

No me di cuenta de que había alguien más en el elevador y no me habría dado cuenta de no ser porque nos bajamos en el mismo piso. De hecho a penas si lo logre sentir. Me pregunté por un momento, en el que salía del elevador al pasillo si realmente había habido alguien ahí o solamente había fantaseado. Hay que tonta como puedo no estar alerta y más ahora, que es cuando debería estarlo a la mil potencia, si no quería empezar desde cero.

Me di unos golpecitos en la cabeza mientras la sacudía y me concentré de nuevo.

Caminé firmemente a donde se encontraba la señorita. Ella me explicaría todo, desde las 10 batallas que tengo que ganar y que si perdía cuatro de ellas iría al primer piso directamente. Me explicó que tenía 90 días para prepararme para una batalla y que si no elegía una fecha para entonces sería descalificada, etc.

Esto daba más miedo de lo que había llegado a pensar. A pesar de eso, negué esas ideas negativas y las suplí con una gran autoestima como la que tenía.

Bien! era momento de llegar al cuarto que me habían asignado y acomodarlo (o más bien desacomodarlo) un poco, puesto que la perfección que daba como primera impresión me parecía demasiado falsa... pensé en mi casa, es decir, en la que era...

Mis pensamientos fueron irrumpidos cuando choqué de camino al cuarto con tres personas...¿eran personas aquellos adefesios? ¿qué era este cambio en el ambiente tan drástico?

-Bueno, pero si hola, chiquita. -dijo el que parecía más normal, hasta que mire en dónde se suponía que iban sus ojos.

Esto... esto se estaba poniendo raro.

-Buenas noches señorita, nosotros somos Gido,

-Riehlvelt,

-y Sadaso.

-Y estamos aquí para darle la bienvenida a esta señorita al piso 200 de la arena! -dijeron los tres al unísono.

¿Q-q-qué? ¿En dónde había quedado todo mi ego de "puedo vencer al que se me ponga en frente"? Pero, esto era diferente. Por-por qué...

-...sus caras y-y... cuerpos están así?

Ellos se rieron entre dientes y sus caras parecían muy extasiadas, el que se hacía llamar Gido agito su bastón, era el que más alto se reía.

-oh! hablas de esto! -dijo Riehlvelt señalando su silla que más bien parecía un mini-tanque de guerra. -Jajaja! no es nada... solo fue parte de mi iniciación... ya sabes, la que pronto tendrás tú.

Mis ojos como platos estaban. No era nada difícil leer mis pensamientos en ese momento. Qué tonta! La primera regla era jamás dejar que tu adversario supiera lo que estás pensando... eso también aplicaba ahí! pero ¿quién me hubiera pillado desprevenida?!¡apenas llegué! No, no es excusa, debí haber estado alerta. Estaba temblando de las piernas.

No era momento para pensar, sino actuar. Antes de que vieran mis intenciones en mis facciones, corrí por un pasillo lateral un poco antes de dónde me habían pescado. Corrí, corrí con todas mis ganas pero sentía que los traía pegados a la espalda. Mi plan era rodear donde se encontraban ellos por un pasillo lateral y llegar a mi habitación a salvo. Los sentía pisándome los talones pero no fue eso si no algo literalmente me había agarrado de un tobillo. Resonó como un látigo y entre un espacio blanco en mi mente y el dolor que repentinamente recorrió el lugar de dónde me enganchaba esa cuerda. Caí de bruces y mi pecho sintió el peso contra la alfombra, no tuve tiempo de usar mis manos para frenar mi caída dado que una persona las habían sostenido, dejándome botar contra el suelo. Mi nariz sangraba y su olor nublaba mis pensamientos. ¿Qué era todo esto?

-Kukuku, pequeña niña, no trates de escapar, sólo somos amigos que quieren darte la bienvenida al club!

Me sentía indefensa. Por primera vez en demasiado tiempo, me sentía totalmente indefensa.

-Así que, ¿por qué no nos dices tu nombre, eh?

No oía nada de lo que me decían, abstraída en suprimir el dolor.

-Oi! Oi, linda chica, haznos caso!

-Tendremos que..- uno de ellos alargó su mano y tomo parte de mi _(tipo de cabello/lacio/chino ,etc.)cabello lo alargó hasta su nariz.

¡Qué pervertido! ¡Qué ASCO!

De todas las cosas, mi cabello. Era la única parte de mí que me gustaba y que pervertidos como ellos lo tocaran me generaban ansias de vomitar. No... No era eso, era... ¿la comida? Diablos, mi peso entero no sólo cayó sobre mi pecho, sino también sobre mi estómago. Sentía por la tráquea subir la comida.

-Mmm, que rico huele tu pelo, niña.

-¡Suéltalo, asqueroso ser!

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido y pateé al hombre en silla de ruedas con mi pierna libre, mientras que con ese impulso también soltaba mis manos... o eso quería. Para cuando terminé de darle la patada con el talón del tenis, mis manos seguían atrapadas en el aire. Me di cuenta de que no era una persona la que las había sostenido, al menos no una persona que yo pudiera ver, pero sentía la presión de una enorme mano agarrando ambas.

-¡Ahhhhih!

¡Mis muñecas estaban a punto de romperse por tanta presión!

-No no no... Deberías ponernos más atención cuando te hablamos, tampoco es de amigos patearse.

-Sueltáahaaham...

No podía completar la palabra, me dolía mucho. Uno pensaría que cuando peleas frecuentemente y te rompes huesos, después de tanto tiempo ya no te duele, pero eso es sólo un estado mental y yo no estaba en posición de controlarme.

-Pero que frágil eres, ¡y pensar que llegaste aquí! Será pura coincidencia. Tal vez seamos piadosos contigo.

-De... qué... hablan... déjenme ir YA!

-Creo que está lista, Gido. -dijo el de los ojos caídos como mascara.

-Uhhm... Bueno, ¿no estás dispuesta a decirnos tu nombre?

-Se los diré en cuanto me suelten, idiotas.

-Jajaja! Oye Riehlvelt, creo que esta hembra no sabe en qué situación se encuentra.

-Solo hazlo de una vez, Gido. Quiero irme a ver la pelea.

-Muy bien. Empecemos.

Me revolcaba y empezaba a recobrar la conciencia, pero por más que me movía no lograba zafarme de esa cosa que rodeaba mis brazos ni de aquel látigo que había amarrado mis dos tobillos en un momento de desconcentración.

Sudor frío rodaba por mis sienes y barbilla. No sé qué era eso que pasaba ahí. Cuando el bastón del hombre con capa roja me señaló, ya no sabía que esperar.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? Ok, sé que el primer capitulo igual y no dé mucho, aparte de que no salió Hisoka (o sí? ;3)**

**Por favor comenten cualquier cosa, duda o error de ortografía o en la misma historia que no cuadre con hxh!**

**Es mi primer fanfic, y está en proceso porfas no se pasen de mergas conmigo XDXD**

**Esperen la continuación :D**


	2. Como si fuera a dejarme

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Segundo capítulo: Como si me fuera a dejar**

Desperté. Sentí algo rasposo pero suave a la vez debajo de mí. Color ¿azul? No. Rojo. Pero no había luces encendidas. Las paredes color crema se veían moradas, por el reflejo lejano de la luz de la luna que entraba por una ventana.

Entonces PUM. De golpe me vinieron imágenes de lo último que había pasado, como reflejos, pero no les encontraba sentido. Espera. Tenía que calmarme. Me apoyé en mis manos y me senté contra la pared. ¿Qué hora sería? Me dolía mi abdomen horrores, al igual que mi cabeza. Me estaba matando. No sé qué pasó. No tengo ninguna idea clara. Mejor me voy directo a mi cuarto. Traté de pararme pero el dolor fue directo a mi espina dorsal, como una aguja gigante atravesándola verticalmente.

-Ihhhhiht.

Las lágrimas brotaron, rodaron y cayeron sordamente sobre la alfombra.

-¿Qué es todo esto?

Me dije a mi misma, sintiéndome totalmente impotente. Mire mis manos como buscando la respuesta en ellas, pero solo lograba ver borroso por el llanto.

Me quedé en sollozos un rato.

Entonces oí pasos que se acercaban. No sabía que hacer así que sólo me apegué más a la pared, con esperanza de que no fuera alguien a venir a hacerme más daño.

Cuando por fin llegó alcé la mirada. Era... era...

Giro primero su cabeza y luego todo su cuerpo, apuntándome.

-Mmm...

Nos quedamos mirando un rato. Tenía miedo. Sus espeluznantes ojos ámbar no me daban más calma. El "mmm" que había pronunciado hacía unos segundos me daba la impresión de que no era la primera vez que veía a alguien en ese estado. ¿Querría él hacerme más daño? No, no parecía esa su intensión. Quise hacerme para atrás, pero estaba petrificada, había una presión impresionante que me restringía por dentro y por fuera. Sentía la sangre titilar en mis dedos y ellos junto con mis manos poco a poco desaparecían, ya no las sentía.

-Así que has despertado... Interesante.- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos divertidos, que más que ánimos, me llenaba de escalofríos.

Todos mis músculos se tensaron con esa simple oración, como un gato asustado. Y como los gatos, solo quería salir huyendo de ahí. Me le quede viendo mientras se alejaba. Contendría mi respiración hasta que se hubiera ido por completo. Él se alejó de ahí, riendo con labios cerrados y moviendo ligeramente sus hombros arriba y abajo al son de su diversión, hasta que mi vista ya no lo alcanzó.

Me paré, no sé cómo. Antes de que me diera cuenta había llegado a la habitación nueva para tenderme en el también alfombrado piso de ahí. Esperé a que mi ritmo cardíaco se normalizara. Toqué mi cara con mano temblorosa y estaba toda sudada. Mi respiración se desvanecía poco a poco... mi conciencia se apagaba.

Levanté mi cuello, mis ojos se acostumbraban a la excesiva luz. ¿Era ya de mañana? No. El cielo estaba rojizo. Me levanté tambaleante y di unos pasos en dirección a la cómoda. Tomé el reloj digital pero no podía enfocar bien.

-Son las. Siete. con. Treinta y. Siete. Minutos. PM -dijo una voz robótica después de presionar el botón del altavoz.

Lo dejé en su lugar. Tallé mis ojos con los puños. Empecé a desvestirme, primero la playera, al mismo tiempo los zapatos con mis pies, luego el pantalón y al final mi ropa interior. Lo dejé todo entre el borde de la cama y el alfombrado debajo de ella, sin fijarme mucho en el mal estado en que se encontraban las prendas. El cabello me tapaba la visión así que me lo sacudí mientras me dirigía al baño.

Llené la tina de agua. No me fije si era fría o caliente, solo la llene y para cuando estaba adentro sentí mis huesos congelarse. Uff había puesto pura agua fría-hhhhh-. Pero sólo me ayudó a despertarme completamente. Me sumergí totalmente por eso de un minuto, así me acostumbraría.

-Ihff- inspiré.

Pasé mis manos por mi mojado pelo y acomodé mis brazos en los bordes de la tina. Era tiempo de pensar.

Recopilé todos los recuerdos que pude acerca de anoche. Todo un día durmiendo. Pero si solo fue un golpe en la nuca ¿no? Era eso lo que yo pensaba. Recordando esto mi mano instintivamente buscó a la nuca. No se sentía como las demás partes del cuerpo. Estaba extremadamente arrugada y seca. Me preocupé y salí del agua para verme en el espejo grande. Me puse de espalda y removí mi _(long d/pelo, largo/corto/etc.)cabellera. Obviamente lo que vi no me hizo sentir nada mejor. Desde la nuca hasta la espalda baja una enorme mancha recorría todo el trayecto. Recorrí con miedo por dónde pasaba pero no sentía nada. No había ardor, pero tampoco sentía calor, no sentía mis dedos. Únicamente sabía que estaba tocando esa parte gracias al reflejo del espejo. Era como una raíz que me atravesaba y se dividía en otras pequeñas raíces.

-Hah! P-pero sólo fue... sólo fue...

No.

No había sido sólo un golpe. Una luz. Recordaba algo así como una luz recorriendo mi cuerpo, envolviéndolo. Un... un excesivo cansancio.

Nada.

Mis rodillas flaquearon, entonces mi mente me dijo "No. No te dejes caer. No te dejes vencer. Tienes que..."

-Mantenerme firme. Sí. Ese siempre ha sido mi objetivo. Una marca, -me tembló la voz un poco- una simple marca, ¡no me va a detener! y mucho menos ahora. Yo... YO ME RECUPERARÉ. Esa es mi forma de ser y nadie, ni una marca del tamaño de mi brazo... ¡Jamás me va a derrotar, física o mentalmente!

Mi increíble autoestima estaba ahí de nuevo. Es tiempo de prepararme para la lucha.

Me metí a la ducha, lavé bien mi cuerpo. Me dirigí al vestidor. Como siempre, el personal había ya transferido todos mis objetos y ropas. Pensé primero "debería ponerme algo que me cubra totalmente la espalda... no quiero que nadie..." otro pensamiento irrumpió en mi mente; "¡No, al contrario! deberías mostrar esa marca y que todos vean que te has recuperado, que no te dañarán con cualquier cosa". Estaba ya decidida cuando me di cuenta de que eso no serviría de nada. ¿Cómo podría seguir adelante con oponentes que apenas con un golpe ya me han noqueado, sin mencionar su velocidad... y esa cosa que me agarraba. Me daban escalofríos de pensarlo. Sin embargo una idea llegó. ¿Quería conocer al enemigo? Tendría que observarlo. ¿Cómo? En una pelea. Pero no creo que eso fuese suficiente. Yo tengo que pelear con ellos. Medir su fuerza por mí misma. Si ellos lo llegan a descubrir estoy acabada.

Entonces alargué mi mano, agarré unos pantalones muy anchos, una chamarra con hombreras grandes que solía ser de mi padre. Me lo puse todo. Amarré mi pelo en una trenza y la metí en una gorra para el frío. Creo que ni siquiera parecía mujer. Todavía mejor. Había algo en todo eso que me emocionaba, como a una niña pequeña. Esto sería interesante.

Ya estaba todo listo. Tan sólo tendría que ir a inscribirme el mismo día que cualquiera de aquellos tres. Para descubrirlo, los seguiré hasta que pongan una fecha. Recorrí los pasillos con esa mentalidad. Pasé por el mismo lugar del día anterior y sorpresa sorpresa, ahí se encontraban. Antes de que me vieran me recargué en la pared a contra esquina de ellos.

-Oigan oigan, hay alguien que nos está observando.

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo demonios se dieron cuenta? Tendría que enfrentarlos directamente y retar a alguno de ellos. No me podía echar para atrás ahora.

Di un paso cuando ellos reaccionaron.

-Ohohom. Supongo que me han pillado.

-Hiiih-

-¡Hiisoka!

-Jhjjjh...suelta...me.

-Oh! pero ¿si no es esa la misma frase que alguien a quien acosabas ayer usaba? Hmhmhm patético.

Todo ese escándalo. No pude evitar si no mirar por encima de mi hombro. Aggh, un hombre alto con pantalones blancos y un como chaleco negro sostenía en el aire con una sola mano, al hombre de la silla de ruedas. Lo agarraba del cuello y se quedaba sin respiración. Toqué yo misma mi cuello. Tragué saliva. Mejor escapar de ahí cuanto antes. Escuché un sonido como si varias cosas se hubieran caído al alfombrado. Miré de nuevo por encima de mi hombro y vi al hombre en el suelo (creo que se llamaba Riehl… algo. Empezaba con r… creo). No divisaba a los otros dos, seguro habían escapado. Algo faltaba. ¡El otro hombre! ¿Se había ido?

-Hummm...-dijo con una sonrisa en su cara.

Giré mi cabeza rápidamente y me encontré encerrada por sus brazos a cada lado. Lo recordaba. Ojos ambarinos.

-Y-yo...

Buscaba una abertura para poder zafarme de la situación mientras trataba de ganar tiempo, ¡pero no hallaba ninguna! ¡Mierda!

-Tú eres la chica de ayer. Humhmhm claro que te recuerdo. Una cara apetitosa cómo la tuya no se olvida fácilmente.

Dejé de buscar una abertura y lo mire de frente pero estaba más cerca de lo que yo esperaba.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Acaso eres un pervertido?!

-Aproximadamente un día... no está nada mal. Pervertido... no lo sé... tal vez...

Se aproximaba cada vez más y más. Otra vez me hallaba en una situación desconocida, qué debía hacer ¡No lo sabía! Un pervertido! un pervertido horriblemente intimidante. Puedo imaginar mi cara en ese momento. Como hubiera querido que fuera de asco, pero sé que las facciones de mi cara no se movieron, y lo que era peor, estaba segura que mis ojos lo reflejaban todo. Siempre había sido mi debilidad. La sangre llegaba a mi cabeza.

De un momento a otro sentí un Bang maso menos por la parte dónde se encontraba mi ombligo. Volteé y encontré que había pegado su cadera en esa parte. Se sentía raro tener algo casi pegado ahí. Mi estómago empezó a temblar con esta fuerza. Mire de nuevo hacia arriba y él estaba totalmente inclinado sobre mí. Sus ojos se estrechaban cada vez más y más, su sonrisa igual. Subió un brazo lentamente. En ese momento se podría decir que mi ritmo cardíaco se detuvo, ya no podía seguir. Unos mechones de cabello rojizo caían y se interponían entre mi vista y la suya. No podía respirar. Una luz entonces cruzó mi mente.

-Hmmm... esa cara -dijo entre dientes y pasó su afilada lengua encima de sus labios.- No te quedan las hombreras ni el gorro, _(t/nom).

Me arrebató violentamente el gorro y rompió también la liga que amarraba la trenza. Pero yo ya casi no tenía aire, mi corazón lo exigía, me decía que sin él no podría bombear bien, se detendría.

Y sin pensarlo dos veces escape por el flanco derecho, dónde había levantado su mano. Mis pies casi no tocaban el suelo. Mi habitación no estaba lejos de ahí.

Llegué a salvo. Mi corazón, mi pobre corazón latía como si nunca antes lo hubiera hecho. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire mientras me sostenía de manos y rodillas sobre el suelo. Algo parecido a las lágrimas salía por la comisura de mis ojos, esas pequeñas lagrimas que nunca caen pero se posan ahí cuando estás muy excitado por algo. Las arrebaté con un dedo y sentí como mis mejillas ardían.

Era... pánico.

Y no quería volver a sentirlo.

* * *

**AHHH! qué bueno que les gustó el primer capítulo! Gracias por apoyarme 3**

**Bueno esta es las segunda parte ¿Qué les pareció? **  
**Jaja tal vez va un poco lento... pero creo que va bien... ya salió más Hisoka (*་ །*)**

**Por favor díganme lo que piensen del fanfic, cualquier error de ortografía o algo que no cuadre con la serie o cualquier cosa! XDXD**


	3. Es sólo el comienzo (Parte I)

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Tercer capitulo: Es sólo el comienzo (Parte I)**

Uff. No había logrado mi objetivo sin mencionar esa macabra experiencia con el hombre arlequín. Hisoka se llamaba, o así le habían llamado al menos los otros luchadores. Qué nombre...

Creo que, con tal de que no me lo encontrara de nuevo, todo saldría bien ¿tal vez?

*Toc toc*

Salté del sillón en el que me encontraba por el susto. Tocaban la puerta del cuarto. Se me hacía extraño. Creo que nadie debería conocer mi locación actual, es decir, no hay nadie a quien le interesara conocerla y de hecho... ¿se podían hacer visitas en Heavens Arena como si nada? ¿No se necesitaba un pase o...

*Toc toc toc*

Tocaron de nuevo.

-¡Ya voy! Aguarda un segundo por favor.

Arreglé mi playera que estaba levantada y me acomodé un poco el pelo. Apenas eran las siete de la mañana y seguía en pijama obviamente.

-Umm ¿quién es? -pregunté. Sin respuesta. Pasaron unos segundos.

*Toc toc toc toc toc*

-¿Quién es? -dije más segura de la pregunta y más intrigada también.

-¿Me vas a dejar entrar o no?

Q-q-q-qué? ¿Qué era con ese tono de voz fastidiado? ¿Un conocido? No recordaba a nadie con esa voz.

-*sigh* supongo que estás aquí solo para perder el tiempo o por mala obra del destino... entonces me voy.

-¿¡Pero, quién es!? -no me pude contener más y corrí a abrir la puerta con cierta desesperación.

-Oh vaya vaya, pensé que nunca me abrirías.

Había un hombre, con un traje azul con rayas plateadas, una corbata morada con decoraciones en morado más claro. Estaba con una mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y otra sosteniendo una paleta circular exageradamente grande que lamia sin expresión en cara. Y su pelo era... Azul. Qué combinación. Pero no lo conocía.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué es lo que quieres? -solté de manera un poco ruda.

-¿Yo? acaso los compañeros no pueden visitarse entre sí?

¿Compañero él? Acaso me veía tan tonta. Un traje sastre, ningún tipo de arma a la vista, y una placa. Parecía más un empleado.

-Compañero ¿tú?

-Muy bien, me atrapaste. No soy un compañero. Soy un agente de Heavens Arena, y pues bueno, vengo a hablar contigo.

-¿Conmigo? ¿Pero para qué?

-Ay, eres una niña muy preguntona verdad. Sólo deja pasar. -dijo mientras subía de forma dramática una mano a su frente. En un instante, ya se había acomodado dentro de mi habitación en uno de los sillones y no pude impedírselo... Y yo no era tan preguntona.

-Todavía no me dices tu nombre.

-Está en la placa, lo puedes leer, _(t/n). -con aire cansado, señaló la placa que colgaba de su cuello.

Ahhh que ganas de este tipo de hacerme enojar. Lo mire con un poco de resentimiento aunque ni si quiera me hizo caso. Me fije en su placa. En esta se leía "Camile Fortuite". Un nombre raro lo -volteé a ver a la cara, volví ver la placa,- para un tipo raro.

-Bueno, no hay necesidad de que te diga que tomes asiento. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?

-¡Por supuesto! -dijo como si no hubiera estado "sufriendo" hacía medio segundo.

-Solo hay agua. Mientras explícame a que se debe la visita. Nunca había oído que personal de Heavens Arena visitara a sus peleadores. -Estaba ocupada sirviendo los vasos de agua y gire para tener una mejor imagen de él.

Un humo fucsia salía de su boca.

-¡Oye algo está saliendo de tu boca!

-Ummm... - fue lo único que dijo. Murmuraba en voz baja cosas que no alcanzaba a oír yo, de todos modos no podía hacer nada estaba totalmente en shock. Parecía como si fuese su alma, como si se la estuvieran llevando directamente a otra parte. Mis manos temblaban y el agua de los vasos se desbordaba.

_En la mente de Camile_

Ninguna marca... pero eres recién llegada y aunque acabas de ver mi nen y no sabes lo que es... tu nen es débil pero no se escapa por ningún lado... ¿será gracias a su instinto de supervivencia? Estoy seguro que no conocías nada de esto antes. Así es, no creo que haya ninguna otra posibilidad...Va bien...Sería tan fácil ahora, pero no puedo...Ah, tendré que esperar...

-Hey... hey! Camile?! Camile! Responde!

La niebla se iba tomando forma. Primero una cuenca, luego la otra, una nariz vacía, una sonrisa macabra. Era un muerto, no, una calavera. No me respondía. -¡Camile! ¡Camile! -gritaba yo, pero sólo sus ojos se movían, mientras la calavera se hacía más grande, llegaba al techo.

Mi cuerpo se descongelo y finalmente tiré los vasos. El vidrio se había roto bajo mis pies. Me acerqué y le di una bofetada. Mentiría si dijera que me contuve.

*SLAK*

Detuvo sus ojos finalmente en los míos. Eran como los de un niño con ilusiones, marrones pero confianza no inspiraban. Agarró tranquilamente mi mano posada sobre su mejilla, pero esta no se veía ni roja o blanca. Pareciera que nadie se hubiese posado sobre su tez.

-...Pero no eres lo suficientemente fuerte aún. -Sus pupilas penetraban forzosamente las mías y mi mano no la soltaba. La boca por donde la cosa rosa salía se cerró en cuanto le di la bofetada, y ahora se ondeaba.

Traté de soltarme de su agarre pero su agarre era determinado. Sus uñas largas estaban a punto de sacarme sangre.

-Hh-hanashte!

Hablaba tan despacio que apenas me había dado cuenta, y no por sus labios, que en ese instante noté que temblaban ligeramente, sólo por el murmullo incomprensible, que de una forma llegó a mis oídos.

Por fin pareció salido del trance.

-Oh, lo siento tanto. Me desconcentré un poco del presente, eso es todo. -otra vez volvía a sonreír como si nada hubiera pasado.

Quería reaccionar de tantas maneras, todo lo que había pasado. Si tan sólo simplemente lo hubiera echado fuera en ese instante. Pero no.

-Ah..ha. -fue lo único que respondí mientras zafaba rápido mi mano de la suya. Reaccioné de nuevo. No podía dejar pasar esto. Lo vi de nuevo a la cara con resentimiento.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué diablos acaba de pasar aquí?

-Umm... pero sería más interesante saber cuánto tiempo llevas en la torre.

¿Le estaba dando vuelta a mi pregunta?

-No has respondido a mi pregunta.

-No necesito hacerlo. -desvió su cara a la enorme ventana, apoyando su mentón en el dorso de la mano.

-¡¿Entonces para qué has venido?!

-Ahh... ya te había dicho que eres una mocosa muy preguntona, ¿verdad?

-¡¿Mocosa yo?! ¿Quién entra en pisos ajenos sin permiso, con una enorme y estúpida paleta actuando como un creído niño pequeño? ¡¿Qué diablos es lo que acaba de pasar?! Estoy segura ahora que no eres un empleado, no tienes una mente lo suficientemente madura como para trabajar de lo que sea que trabajes. Jamás te había visto en mi vida. -mi mente no se podía callar más.

No estaba asustada, o eso quería creer. Después de una corta vida llena de cosas totalmente nuevas y no exactamente buenas, lo desconocido con certeza, ya no me afectaba, pero mi curiosidad jamás disminuía y siempre llegaba al final de las cosas, de una forma o de la otra.

-Esto que veías salir, es mi nen, _(t/n). Niña, tú ni siquiera sabes lo que es nen. ¿Ves cómo me necesitas? -dijo mientras jugaba con la placa que colgaba de su cuello en la punta de sus dedos y con una sonrisa, volteándome a ver finalmente.

-¡Sólo te pregunté una cosa! ¿Qué tan difícil es contestarla?

-Ahh...Supongo que será mejor retirarme, no quisiera que tu mal humor se me pegara.

M-mi mal humor?! Sólo estaba reaccionando como cualquiera lo haría!... Ah pero de cierta forma tiene razón, no puedo estar descontrolada más tiempo, aparte de que él estaba dominando toda la plática. Eso me molestaba ligeramente, me sentía como impotente.

Ya estaba caminando a la salida. Me paré derecha y firmemente. Antes de que lo llamará, paró y miró por encima de su hombro, casi como si hubiera sentido mi cambio de postura..

-¿Cuánto?

-Cuatro días en los doscientos, cinco meses y diecisiete días en total.

Si quieres saber que está detrás de todo esto, ven mañana al gimnasio al final del piso. -dijo sin más. Y antes de salir- La curiosidad en tus ojos no se puede ocultar -Me guiñó un ojo y cerró tras de él.

Ya me había hartado de no saber nada, así que esta era mi oportunidad. Esto era la opción más fiable sin exponerme... o la que menos amenazante se presentaba.

_Camile_

Salió del cuarto. Se alejaba por el pasillo. Un bote se atravesó en su camino y ahí tiro la paleta con indiferencia. Se aflojó la corbata, se jaló el pelo dejando ver raíces rojas. Jaló totalmente la peluca mientras se posaba frente a una puerta. La sostuvo con una mano y con la otra se abría paso a su habitación. Lo primero que hizo fue sentarse enfrente del ventanal. Dejó caer la peluca azulada y se acarició la cara. Poco a poco fue jalando la piel. Finalmente se quitó el trapo de encima.

-Ah... quien diría que hablara y preguntara tanto esa chica. Es cansado. Si no hubiera nada entretenido de esto, la hubiera matado, Sin embargo...- jugaba con una carta, haciéndola girar en su uña como si no hubiera gravedad para ella.- Lo cierto es que es perspicaz, pero sólo cuando se concentra... ¿y que más se podría esperar de alguien nuevo? ¡Estoy ansioso por ver sus progresos! Sin embargo si esto no avanza rápido me desesperaré y ya no tendré nada que hacer aquí. Uww... entonces como solución, me volveré su detonador! Así es... y pasare un buen tiempo con ella.

No te preocupes _(t/n), me aseguraré de que pasemos un buen tiempo juntos.

* * *

**Jajaja ok ok, se que este cap estuvo muy calmado... y tal vez un poco aburrido (lo siento mcuho ಥ⌣ಥ), pero por eso no lo quería subir luego luego, así que vayan a ver el capítulo que le sigue, igual y es un poquito más emocionante... **

**Por favor, cualquier cosa díganmela! jaja si es algo de hxh u ortografía o cualquier otra cosa que quieran comentar! Estoy dando lo mejor para este fic que es mi primero no se desesperen mucho conmigo! muchas gracis a todos, me caen chido (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)**


	4. Ya puedo decir ¿Qué pasó aquí? (ParteII)

Hisoka x Reader

**POSDATA: Lo re-subí, explicando mejor algunas partes CHEQUEN!**

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Cuarto capítulo: Ya puedo decir "¿Qué pasó aquí? (Parte II)**

Después de que se había ido, me quedé pensando... Su voz tenía un tono... Algo despertaba en mi memoria, algo placentero... Aunque no pude concretar qué era eso. Para mitad de la tarde ya me encontraba aburrida de darle vueltas y vueltas a la situación. No había salido en un día y medio de mi habitación y el paisaje que se ofrecía ante mí no cambiaba mucho realmente. Era hora se ser parte del paisaje, aparte no creo encontrar las respuestas y menos si seguía aquí encerrada. Me di un regaderazo, me puse mi ropa de siempre, mis tenis, y así con el pelo mojado salí del cuarto. Fui directo al elevador y presioné el botón que daba al estacionamiento subterráneo. Tenía ganas de pasear por el un rato, tenía curiosidad de nunca haber estado ahí antes. Así también podría descubrir la entrada o salida de coches, la cual desde la calle jamás divisé.

La luz de la tarde obviamente no entraba y se alumbraba por luces azul neón. Las divisiones entre autos también eran de este color. Y cada auto era para soltar un WOW. Modelos que jamás había visto, pero eso es obvio, desde que la gente que reside en esta torre no es "cualquier gente". Había desde el más básico negro hasta el más extravagante color durazno. Me perdí un rato hasta que encontré las flechas que me dirigían a la salida de estos autos. Pasé por la caseta como si nada. La luz de media tarde no era tan fuerte pero comparada con un rato en el oscuro estacionamiento, mis ojos lo resentían. Entonces un centenar de motos pasaron frente a mi vista. Ok tal vez no eran un centenar, pero ¡sí que eran bastantes! Me les quedé viendo hasta que se perdieron calle abajo. ¡Eso era! Una moto para llegar rápido a cualquier lado. Eso necesitaba. "Quiero llegar rápido a mi destino" pensé. No, realmente solo me quería distraer, pero si una bicicleta era divertida, una moto con más velocidad ¡wooosh!

Tardé un poco en ubicarme. Me encontraba cerca de dos calles alejada de Heavens Arena. Un estacionamiento grande ¿eh? Al final me dirigí a una agencia. Sin problemas sacaría hoy esa motocicleta. Estaba viendo los modelos que me mostraba el personal, pero eran únicamente motonetas.

-Oye, ¿por qué no me enseñas las motos de carrera?

-Pero esas no creo que sean apropiadas para señoritas.

Ese comentario fue lo suficientemente sexista como para querer golpearle a la cara al señor. Relájate _, relájate.

-¡No importa! Hay que ir a verlas.

-Como usted deseé señorita.

Nos dirigimos al lugar y al momento mis ojos quedaron fascinados. Esto era como el paraíso. Entonces divisé una motocicleta en específico; era de color dorada cromada. "Benelli" se leía la marca.

-Disculpe ¿qué hay de esta que está aquí?

-Es una Benelli TNT café Racer. Salió en el 2009 y es de 3 cilindros. Su potencia máxima es de 137 CV a 9.500 r.p.m. Puede llegar a los 250 km/h.

-Me la llevo.

Creo que eso fue amor a primera vista. Pero tenía mala suerte ese día.

-Lo siento señorita, pero necesita hacer unos trámites y tardaría un día como mínimo para sacarla de la agencia.

-Perfecto, entonces vuelvo mañana. ¿Puede arreglar todo para en la tarde o noche?

-Ahh..umm... Sí, eso creo.

-Aquí están algunos datos y mi nombre. Si necesita algo, llame al número de más abajo -le señalé el número del post-it dónde había anotado lo esencial. -Gracias señor, nos vemos mañana.

Salí de la tienda y caminaba por la acera.

-Ahhh que día. Primero el tipo raro de la paleta y justo cuando pensé que podría despejar mi mente me dicen que tengo que esperar hasta mañana. -puse mis manos en mi cara y después solté como un gruñido desesperado. -¿Qué se le va a hacer?

Empezaba a oscurecer y la temperatura bajaba. No me preocupé en traerme cualquier cosa para abrigarme. Aún seguía siendo temprano y quería disfrutar un tiempo más.

Terminé en el sitio de las pizzas. Tomé un poco más de lo que comí y regresé al apartamento no tan tarde. Me sentía un poco mareada pero el efecto era la risa. Creo que me reía un poco alto, espero no haber molestado a nadie. Cuando caminaba de regreso también podía ver luces salir de la gente. Qué cosa tan rara eso no me había pasado antes. En fin, llegué a mi cuarto, no le dí más vueltas al asunto y me dormí. Aunque desde aquel día, sentía ligeros pinchazos siempre cuando dormía.

La mañana había llegado. Siempre dejaba las cortinas abiertas para que la luz del alba me despertara al instante. Solía dormir mucho y por eso mismo, cuanto antes me despertara mejor. Lo malo de vivir tan alto, es que las aves no pasaban frente a tu ventana, tenía que agacharme y ver como pasaban más abajo o desde lo lejos.

-Así que tengo que verlo de nuevo eh?... -me senté cruzando mis piernas frente a la ventana y sosteniendo mi cara con ambas manos.- Voy a descubrir lo que se esconde detrás de esto, pero que tanto estoy arriesgando... Bueno no hay razón para pensarlo si no se ve una solución. Tengo que ir.

Me sentía algo sucia del día anterior aunque me había bañado en la tarde, así que me relajé un poco en la tina hasta que marcaron las siete.

-Es cierto, ese tal Camile no me dijo a qué hora... mejor me visto rápido, y si no llega temprano, me ejercitare un poco.

Con este pensamiento me puse una playera blanca floja, unos pantalones deportivos grises y mis tenis. Me agarré el pelo en una cola y salí del cuarto. Caminé y caminé hasta llegar al final del piso, en una esquina. En ese lugar estaba el gimnasio. Era muy grande, no tanto como la arena de combate pero lo suficiente. Parecía parte del cielo, pues las paredes eran ventanales. Analicé el lugar y no se veían rastros de persona alguna. Fui a donde se encontraba el equipo. Me puse unas vendas en las manos, me quite los tenis y los deje en un casillero cerca de ahí, también me envolví los pies con vendas. Finalizado, agarré uno de los sacos de box que se encontraban reposados en una pared. Lo cargué y puse en la cadena que lo suspendía en el aire. Empecé a golpearlo como práctica hasta que mis sentimientos y todo el desconcierto que llevaba dentro se apoderaron de patadas y golpes. A diestra y siniestra, bajos y altos, con impulso o solo con la fuerza. Había pasado un rato cuando me di cuenta mis puños estaban rojos al igual que el empeine de mi pie. Paré y respiré profundo.

-No lo haces nada mal, pero no es muy fuerte que digamos.

Sorprendida giré mi cabeza al instante. Ahí estaba él lamiendo una paleta de nuevo y su pelo azul. Esta vez no venía de traje si no con ropas de entrenar.

-He venido.

-Sí eso es evidente. -sus ojos parecían divertidos. -Si controlaras bien tu aura, tus manos no habrían quedado así de rojas y los golpes hubieran sido veces más fuertes.

-Pero es que yo no entiendo que es eso del aura.

-Ya lo sabía. Sólo porque tengo un gran interés en ti te lo explicare.

Me preguntó qué clase de interés sería.

-¿Recuerdas esto?

-¿La cosa que parecía te iba a comer ayer?

-Haha! qué me iba a comer ayer, que gran sentido del humor. Pero no desesperes, así no se gana nada. -dijo cuándo paró de reírse de mi.- Como ayer te mencioné esto es nen -se acercaba caminando.- Nen es tu aura, tu energía vital. A una persona normal le costaría meses de trabajo desbloquear su nen... ¿Me cuentas que te pasó el primer día aquí en los doscientos?

Me sobresalté al recordarlo. Baje mi mirada buscando en mis recuerdos y me agarre el brazo con la mano, casi sentía frío.

-Yo... creo que me golpearon en la nuca otros tres peleadores. No recuerdo mucho... -"mucho que sea creíble..." pensé.

-Umm y ¿eso fue todo? Que mentirosa. Pero entonces, ¿qué pasó después?

Estaba tan concentrada recordando, que no me importo que me dijera mentirosa.

-Desperté en el pasillo y luego fui a mi cuarto... En el cual dormí cerca de un día completo.

-Ah... si no haces un esfuerzo esto no será divertido. Me estoy aburriendo.

-¡Pero qué quieres que te diga! ¿Qué recuerdo unas raras luces? ¿Que tengo una marca negra en la espalda? ¿Que un hombre payaso vino a acosarme y que me escondí otro día completo porque no sé nada de lo que absolutamente está pasando?! Por eso estoy aquí grandísimo tonto.

-Qué terca eres huhu. Esto ya no es un juego para niños de tu edad. Seguro tienes potencial, pero no me interesaría más decirte nada.

-¡No por favor!

Eso lo hizo verme más en serio al fin. Por una milésima de segundo creí observar sorpresa en su rostro.

-No, por favor. Sólo explícame que es todo esto. Yo vine aquí a pelear, a ganar la gloría infinita, pero cada vez que miro al futuro, se cierra la puerta de mi destino.

-Yo no soy alguien que le tenga compasión a los niños. Yo soy alguien que los mata si se meten en su camino. - mi cabeza agachada fue tirada hacia arriba por una mano desde mi mentón. -Yo no soy alguien a quien le interese tu mísera vida, soy alguien que destruye miserables. Y si tu cabeza no es más que aire al igual que tus golpes, no mereces que crucemos caminos. -dijo con un tono tranquilo igual desinteresado con una mirada fría que me hubiese calado los huesos, de no ser por mi herviente conciencia.

-¡Tú fuiste el que se metió en mi camino imbécil! -mi cabeza era blanca pero mis sentimientos gritaban. Me sentía impotente de nuevo.

Él no lo vio venir. Un golpe, con más fuerza que la cachetada del día anterior, con más fuerza usada que en saco de box fue directo a su fina barbilla. Su cabeza se hizo violentamente para atrás, y una pieza cayó detrás con el impulso. Quise ver pero me seguía sosteniendo, no me soltaba y parecía que alcanzaba mi boca con su afilada uña. Algo cambió en ese instante. Me arrastró una fuerza oscilante, me llevaba a la misma dirección que mi golpe. Oí un ligero choque. Era un golpe en la cara. No, no en toda la cara, en un lugar en específico. En la boca... pero un puño no era... El impulso fue grande, pero la afrontación fue muy suave y se desenfrenó con rapidez. Se encontraba entre mis labios, tibios, húmedos... con un... ligero sabor a sangre... combinada con goma de mascar, como en a mi infancia. Y mis intranquilas pestañas chocaron con las largas suyas. Se succionaban. Mi respiración aumentaba, se entrecortaba, mis ojos se entornaban, pero ligeramente, se fueron... cerrando. Porque mis labios se presionaban con... con otros labios.

De la nada me sentí empujada de los hombros y terminé yo tirada en el suelo. Él desde lo alto me dijo.

-Ese fue un golpe con nen,_(t/apodo).Perdía las ilusiones pero, tendría que hacerte enojar más seguido... ¿Será que las niñas indecentes se desarrollan con métodos... indecentes? -Se agachó y me dijo al oído- Será muy entretenido.

Sentí una caricia caliente que recorrió del lóbulo al hélix. Ya se había ido.

* * *

**Ammm qué les pareció? jajaja díganme sin pena lo que quieran (bueno, sin pasarse de lanza, no sean malandros, soy nueva, YO SOLO QUERÍA ESCRIBIR UN FIC! ఠ_ఠ) **

**Sin embargo, trataré de aceptar lo mejor que pueda sus opiniones y estaré dando lo mejor de mi para este fic... Hisoka lo vale *¬* **

**de nuevo muchas gracias a las dulces personas en el ciber-espacio que leen esto y asdfghjk muchas gracias los amo *shora en la esquinita* (muy dramática?... nehh :p) **

**PD: espero que les guste uwu**


	5. De sensaciones

Hisoka x Reader

**POSDATA: El capitulo cuatro lo edite un poco... y con eso quiero decir bastante, sobretodo los últimos 3 párrafos, así que les recomiendo leerlo de nuevo antes de empezar este cap :3**

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Quinto capítulo: De Sensaciones.**

Y eso... pero acaso yo...y esa peluca tirada... entonces él...y...yo...

*CLAP*

*CLAP*

*CLAP*

-Es raro ver a alguien usar Gyo tan bien por primera vez, y más si es un novato.

Tirada en el suelo miré a los asientos cerca de los casilleros. Un hombre con cabello largo y blanco, con una capa amarilla rodeándole el cuello que caía hasta el piso.

-Vamos a caminar un poco.

Se paró, caminó a la salida y antes de abrir me invitó con una mano. Rápido me quite los vendajes de los pies y me puse los tenis. Todavía saltaba tratando de que entraran bien mis pies, pero él esperaba pacientemente en la puerta, observándome de manera gentil. Lo alcancé e hizo un ademan para que pasara primero. Bajamos la torre y nos encontrábamos ya en la calle.

-¿Desde cuándo estabas observando? -actuaba de manera automática y la duda me vino a la boca.

-¿Yo? Jaja, lo vi todo.

-Todo... -baje la mirada y metí las manos a los bolsillos. No me sentía muy conforme con eso.

-Humm...-Fue todo lo que dijo, tratando de encontrarme el rostro. No hablamos de nuevo hasta que llegamos a un lugar.

Era una plaza pequeña con una fuente en el medio y varios locales de comida que rodeaban el lugar. Se fue a sentar en una mesa bajo un parasol bermellón oscuro. Yo seguí su ejemplo y me senté también. Estaba concentrada en la mesa de vidrio, entonces levanté mi mirada para encontrarme con la suya, amable.

-Han pasado ya veinte minutos pero el tono rosado de tus mejillas no desaparece.

Rectifiqué de nuevo la mirada, tratando de buscar una explicación.

-No no! por-aghh pero… no sé, y

-Jajaja -parecía muy divertido conmigo.- Al menos has reaccionado. De todos modos, no hablemos de eso por ahora, ya habrá tiempo.

-Uhm, sí -le contesté.

-¿Qué desean?

Llegó una señorita bien peinada con una libreta en mano. Es cierto estábamos en este restaurante.

-Ahhuhm...

-Dos café expreso, bien cargados por favor.

-Enseguida señor.

Ya se había marchado.

-No disfruto del café exactamente. -Mi mirada huía a otras partes de la plaza, mas las palabras seguían saliendo sin pasar por mi cerebro. Estaba como apagado.- Ah... yo, no quise decir eso, es decir...

-Jajaja. Eres muy honesta, o muy distraída, en cualquier caso es interesante.

Los cafés llegaron sin demora. Él le dio un sorbo al suyo.

-Tú no sabes lo que acabas de hacer, ¿verdad?

-Un golpe con nen...dijo él.

-No sólo fue un golpe con nen, usaste específicamente gyo.

-Gyo... -escuchaba a medias lo que me decía... tampoco era como que entendiera los términos.

-Así que es cierto. Eres la niña asustó al trío penoso, pero que al parecer no sabe nada de nen.

-Fuhh, ¿así que ya hay rumores sobre mí? -de repente captó mi atención con aquella frase.

-¿Es verdad? -su mirada seguía igual amable pero la determinación cambió con esa pregunta.

-Depende a que parte te refieras. -desvié mi vista de nuevo, su intención era muy intensa y lograba hacerme sentir algo muy incómoda. Bebí un sorbo del café- Auug, muy amargo -se me había olvidado ponerle azúcar y mi cara de amargura alivianó un poco el ambiente. Él sonrío de nuevo. Capté su silencio un poco más prolongado como una espera de la respuesta y sin una sola palabra más me sacó la sopa.

-Huff... verdaderamente como dije en el gimnasio, no me acuerdo mucho de ese día. Me acuerdo de que me acorralaron, un golpe y poco después estaba tirada en el alfombrado, alguien llegó y -mi menté recordaba perfectamente quien era ese alguien y salté un poco de mi asiento. Esperaba que él no lo hubiera notado...él... ¿cómo se llamaba?- Oye, ¿pero cómo te llamas?

-Oh, mis disculpas, que grosero he sido. Yo soy Kastro, mucho gusto -extendió su mano por sobre la mesa. Le extendí mi mano por igual.

-_(t/n), mucho gusto. -Puede que no lo conociese hacía media hora, pero había algo en él que definitivamente hacía confiar... tal vez por ser la primera persona que es así de amable conmigo desde que llegué.

-Entonces...

-Oh si... el primer día. Después de eso me fui a mi habitación. Amanecí al día siguiente casi al anochecer... Y ahora lo único que sé es que cargo con una marca negra en mi espalda y un desconocimiento abrumador.

-Dicen los rumores, que una niña que acababa de pasar, soltó un aura inmensa cuando el trío la recibió. Ellos pensaron que ella ya sabía de nen y por eso huyeron, pero más tarde varias personas la encontraron tirada. Pensaron que estaría muerta y cualquier persona la recogería en un instante... Aunque yo te veo muy viva.

-¿Y cómo dedujiste que no sabía nada de nen si sigo viva?

-Por qué te acabo de ver y... apuesto a que ni siquiera sabes lo que gyo es , aunque lo hayas hecho tu misma.

Me había pillado. Escondí mi cara de nuevo, pero por supuesto que Kastro entendió lo que significaba.

-Gyo es cuando concentras toda tu aura en un solo punto de tu cuerpo.

-¿Pero a qué te refieres con aura? Aura esto, aura lo otro, energía vital, nen de aura, gyo de nen. ¿A qué se refieren todos con esto? Incluso intente preguntarle a las personas que conozco -no muchas la verdad... más bien el señor Luciano de la pizzería- pero tampoco saben qué es.

-No te preocupes más.

Levanté nuevamente mi cabeza. Sonreía de forma tan cortés entretanto tomaba lo que quedaba de su expreso.

-Eres muy amable, sin embargo ¿por qué me quieres ayudar?

-¿Quién no quisiera ayudar a una chica linda en peligro? -su risa se amplió pero esta vez sus ojos azules atravesaron los míos_(c/ojos). -Jaja! justo cuando pensé que ya no te podías sonrojar.

Me enoje y escondí la cara detrás de la taza.

-¿Has terminado? Vamos, que hoy mismo te voy a enseñar. -dejó un billete en la mesa, no esperó al cambió y me jaló de una mano casi corriendo.

Poco a poco se fue transformando en una carrera que estaba disfrutando. Por un momento creí rebasarlo, volteé para ver dónde se encontraba. No lo vi y choqué con algo en mi camino. Pero era él que me atrapó con cálidos brazos. Algo, no, alguien muy cerca... justo cómo lo de la mañana. Pensé que lo había olvidado, empero lo recordé vívidamente y me separé violentamente de él, aventándolo mientras me quedaba atrás. Sus ojos azules se volvían más pequeños y amarillos, afilados como los de una pantera al acecho, su pelo rojo.

-Tú… de nuevo.

-Hey _(t/n) ¿qué te pasa? Apurémonos a la torre. -Y avanzo de nuevo encarrerado en su camino.

-Huh, claro... Kastro. -Poco a poco recuperó su forma.- Sí, era Kastro, no había forma de que fuera... Hisoka... Me detuve con cara caída hasta que me topé con hombros a mí al rededor.

"Muévete niña. No estorbes. Camina."

Seguí corriendo a la torre, que estaba a dos cuadras.

-Vaya te tardaste un poco.

-Ah… es que se me cayó la liga de mi pelo. Y me lo arreglé antes de llegar acá.

-Seguro. Subamos a mi cuarto.

-Ah... en un rato, tengo que pasar al mío primero.

-Entonces te acompaño.

-¡No! No hay problema, en unos minutos te alcanzo. -subí por las escaleras antes de que me reclamara cualquier cosa.

-¡Es el 411! -me gritó desde abajo, pero ya no le quise contestar.

Corre. Corre. Corre. ¿Por qué la creciente presión y confusión? Aunque todo al fin se esté esclareciendo, no logro poner mi mente en... ¿será su culpa?

_*Kastro_

"Una chiquilla rara francamente. Pero si Hisoka se ha fijado en ella, algo muy especial debe de guardar". Presionó el botón en el ascensor. "La verdad es que no es una chica nada fea, lo que es más, ha llegado a un territorio dónde sólo los más fuertes pueden estar y sobrevivió casi sin daños la activación de su nen... es un poco distraída pero eso sólo me hace preguntarme qué es lo que piensa en cambio... Ciertamente ella es...".

El ascensor se detuvo en el piso. Una esencia, más bien una presencia mortal se esparció en cuanto se abrieron las puertas de este. Alguien esperaba a Kastro. De repente sintió caliente en su cuello. Giro con cuidado su cabeza, siguiendo la mano que lo hacía sangrar desde el cuello.

-Yoo, Kastro.

-Hisoka -apretó los dientes en cuanto lo encaró, aunque rápidamente se calmó.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres hoy conmigo?

-Solo me gustaría discutir unas cosas, y preferiría no demorarme, tengo otros asuntos que atender.

-Huuf, pues me tienes -dijo levantando sus manos en el aire.- ¿Qué es de lo que quieres hablar?

-Esa chica, no es cualquier chica, pero eso ya lo sabes.

-¿Lo sé? -se cuestionó de forma sarcástica.

Hisoka al contrario de Kastro, no sonreía y lo observaba sin expresión.

-Te dejaré jugar con ella un rato, necesita saber lo básico y a mí no me interesan rompecabezas incompletos.

-Así que te interesa ¿eh?

-Huhum, no te conviene a ti tener esa sonrisa burlona en este momento. -Hisoka presionó la carta que actuaba como cuchillo aún más contra el cuello de Kastro, ocasionando que la capa amarilla tiñera un camino de rojo por donde la sangre pasaba.

Kastro levantó más los brazos cómo queriendo detener a Hisoka, o dándole a entender que no tenía objeciones y sus labios invertían la posición.

-La próxima vez no te será tan fácil, no será como en nuestro último encuentro y ya estoy trabajando en eso.

-Oh, no me malinterpretes, estoy esperando impacientemente por nuestro encuentro.

-Y bien, ¿eso es todo lo que vienes a reclamar?

-Me alegra que hayas entendido. -retiró con lentitud la carta.

Kastro salió del elevador y Hisoka entró.

-Y otra cosa, cuidado en el territorio al que entras, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

La puerta se cerró con una mirada perturbadora de su parte.

_*Mi mente_

Definitivamente 200 pisos no eran cosa de nada. Me quité el sudor de la frente y fui a mi habitación. Presentía que ese no sería un día ligera, por lo que llamé a la agencia de motocicletas.

-Sí, mejor paso mañana. Cualquier cosa contácteme. Gracias.

Mi menté voló unos segundos en la nada y regresó con el recuerdo de una promesa. "No quiero llegar con esta ropa sudada al cuarto de Kastro". Me arranqué la liga del pelo y este cayó con gracia, a pesar de ser tan _(corto/largo). No creía querer hacerlo esperar, mas lo que fueron 5 minutos al principio, se convirtieron en 20 bajo la luz del mediodía que me dispersaba del mundo. Avancé al vestidor. Decidí apostar por una combinación cómoda. Procedí al cuarto 411. Al parecer me esperaba ya que no tuve ni siquiera que tocar, solo posarme frente a su puerta y el me habría dado el paso.

Ya era hora, te estaba esperando, _(t/n).

Y me sonrió amablemente como antes.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Está chido? Está chido B|**

**Espero sus comentarios, cualquier cosa es buena 3 **

**Oh y había estado levemente ocupada el fin y por eso no lo subí antes... aunque creo que empezaré a subir un nuevo capitulo cad días si me tardo mucho... si no será más seguido, pero la verdad no sé, dependerá de la flojera (en serioooooo -tono sarcástico) XD  
**

**Gracias de nuevo a las dulces personas del dulce reino de por aposhar a esta novatisha. 3 Chidos todos ustedes he dicho B)**


	6. Aprendiendo a usar Nen

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Sexto capítulo: Aprendiendo a usar Nen**

Me sentí como en la primaria de nuevo. Es algo estúpido, pero... era lo único con lo que lo podía relacionar, días perdiendo mi mirada en el paisaje de una ventana mientras alguien más hablaba... Al final, después de ver unos ejemplos, mil explicaciones y otras cosas, la mayoría de mis de dudas quedaron resueltas, por ejemplo el por qué había gente que era rodeada por esa luz rara, que resultó ser nen... "quiere decir que no estaba tan mal ese día cuando vi luces alrededor de las personas... jijiji". Kastro me había dicho que sin saberlo, podía haber estado practicando las bases del nen desde hacía mucho tiempo, y que tal vez por eso, el golpe que activó totalmente mi nen no había resultado tan catastrófico, por más violento que hubiese sido. Después entendí que esa parte que primero me explicó, era solo lo que "venía antes" por así decirlo, de lo que realmente es nen. Eran una clase de ejercicios mentales, que solo ayudaban a que el aura fluyera por el cuerpo, pero los efectos físicos aún no los conocía y seguramente no había practicado antes, excepto ten que era mantener mi aura libre pero sin dejar que se escape al mismo tiempo, ósea ten. "Obviamente que no los he practicado antes o por lo menos no a conciencia, ¡no conocía nada de esto! Pero, es genial y asusta de una manera que me encanta." me dije a mi misma. Una larga y tediosa pero muy interesante plática de varias horas después, entendía casi todo lo que era la teoría del nen.

-...no obstante, creo que ya eres algo... podemos empezar con la adivinación por agua.

-¿La adivinación por agua? ¿no necesito controlar mejor mi nen para eso? Es decir, sé que ten lo hago bien (aunque no me imagino cómo o por qué), pero ren es otra cosa, y eso es lo que te ayuda a saber qué tipo de usuario nen eres, ¿no es así?

-No. Ten lo controlas a la perfección desde que te conozco, y eso resultado lo más probable de un método instintivo de supervivencia por tu parte, ya que si no, te hubieras quedado sin energía todo el día, posiblemente muerta. Lo mantienes alrededor de tu cuerpo en cada momento, cómo puedes notar si te fijas bien... ¿En serio no te habías dado cuenta?

-Umm... ya te había dicho que no... no lo noté en todo este tiempo. Y por eso, mucho menos voy a sentir o ver algo cuando la gente usa zetsu, cómo tú hoy en la mañana. Soy muy distraída, ya lo sé. -puse cara de puchero ante la suya de incredulidad.

-Bueno no importa. Como ya te había dicho, ren solo es la aplicación de ten, y de echo el gyo que usaste es más poderoso que ren, así que no reniegues más y haz la prueba.

En lo que Kastro fue por el vaso de vidrio con agua, me quedé pensando qué tipo de nen quisiera tener... viendo pros y contras... pero no llegué a ninguna resolución, todo era tan genial, y habría tantas posibilidades para cualquier tipo de habilidad que resultara tener, qué simplemente quería tener todas.

-Listo, aquí está la copa llena de agua y... -se giró a una de las plantas que adornaban la estancia. - la hoja. Veamos, inténtalo.

-O-Ok, aquí voy.

Cerré mis ojos y puse con cuidado mis manos alrededor de la copa, luego esperé y abrí de nuevo los ojos para encontrarme a la hoja navegando suavemente sobre el agua.

-Así que soy una manipuladora ¿eh?

-Si eso parece. Bueno eso es todo más o menos. Hablando aparte, hay unas cosas, acerca de Hisoka que yo...

Mis nervios se crisparon al oír su nombre y expandí mis manos en respuesta. Al momento Sentí algo liso y frío en la mano izquierda seguido de varios ligeros *clash* *clink* Ay diablos. Detuve todos mis movimientos y cerré de golpe la mirada esperando un regaño ¿Rompí la copa? Creí haber tirado y roto la copa, todo por no fijarme bien. Ughh que distraída. Esperaba el milisegundo del *splash*, algo mojando mi ropa, o Kastro diciéndome "Hay que torpe eres _". Pero se mantuvo en silencio por más de un milisegundo... más de tres segundos. ¿Por qué no caía el agua o Kastro reaccionaba? Me aventuré a ver la copa rota según yo, sin embargo no era así... Volteé a ver a Kastro desentendida totalmente. Él al parecer estaba en las mismas que yo y solo veía fijamente lo que debía ser una copa rota... Aunque prácticamente si había copa rota, no era lo que esperaba, indudablemente. El agua estaba como suspendida en el aire, inmóvil en lo que solía ser el espacio que la copa la restringía. Pedazos de vidrio pegados a mi mano, también otros flotando. Era como si la copa que se había roto, lo hubiera hecho para igualar en tamaño al espacio que mis manos simulaban. Pareciese que más vidrio invisible mantenía unidas todas las piezas. La base seguía intacta sobre la mesa. Mis reflejos en ese momento buscaron a la pequeña hoja verde que había bailando encima de todo aquello. Pero había algo más... al poco tiempo la hoja se sumergió con un *plop*. Seguía moviéndose en medio del agua que poco a poco fue otras figuras. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos no quedó rastro de la hoja. Parecía haber desaparecido en el agua. Kastro me tocó el hombro mientras deslizaba otra copa en la mesa, empujando la base de la antigua a un lado.

-Deja caer el agua aquí.

-Oh, oh, claro.

Estuve a punto de dejarla caer de golpe pero logre mantener el agua en calma hasta que se llenó la nueva copa. Unas cuantas gotas cayeron del borde. Cuando ya no quedó nada suspendido alejé mis manos del lugar. También olvide que los pedazos de vidrio estaban flotando así que los deje romper en el suelo y mesa sin más.

-Jaja, ay... lo siento, en un momento recojo, Kastro. -me disculpé antes de que me reclamara y puse mi mano sobre mi nuca de forma reflexiva.

-¿Viste las gotas que cayeron?

-Ahh! ¡También limpiaré la parte mojada, no te apures!

-No _, manejaste el agua totalmente bien, y era una copa del mismo tamaño que la anterior. El agua que tenías debió haber llenado la copa al tope, no más. La hoja también no pudo haber desaparecido en nada, lo que significa que se convirtió en las gotas de agua que sobraron.

-Y... ¿en qué clasificación de nen entra eso?

-Tu primer resultado fue la manipulación. Más tarde cuando mencioné el nombre de Hisoka te alteraste y usaste de nuevo la manipulación hasta donde yo comprendo. Como te había explicado el nen tiene una fuerte relación con los sentimientos y actitudes de la gente. Creo que el estado de alerta en que te encontraste, desencadeno lo que fue después la desaparición de la hoja, es decir, un tipo de nen especializado. Es lógico, en el esquema que te mostré, especialización está a lado de manipulación, lo que te hace más propenso a tener un nen de especialización.

-Ohhh... Entiendo. Pero ¿y qué fue de la hoja? ¿Se esfumó solamente u otra cosa pasó? ¿No la puedo volver a su estado original?

-La verdad es qué no sé,_, jamás había visto algo como esto.

-Umm... yo tendré que averiguarlo ¿verdad? -recogí con gran velocidad los pedazos de vidrio tirados por el suelo y la mesa. Usé mi playera como canasta para llevarlos. Me dirigí a la entrada.- ¿Entonces está bien si te veo mañana en el gimnasio para practicar mi nen? Esta noche pensaré acerca de lo que pasó y prometo que estaré lista para el entrenamiento. A las 8 en punto. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

No esperé su respuesta y salí con prisa. Tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que podía ser esto, y quería llegar rápido a mi cuarto para comprobarlo. Estaba feliz, porque si resultaba ser aquello... Uy! Di un brinco de la emoción y por poco se me caen los vidrios, aun así logré llevarlos y sin tirar ninguno hasta su destino en la basura. Ya era bastante tarde y estaba segura de que en unos momentos se pondría el sol, así que decidí aprovechar esos últimos rayos. Saqué una copa del mini-bar, la llené con agua del grifo y arranqué una hoja de las decoraciones. Puse la copa en el suelo y yo sentada sobre pies. No esperé nada. Concentré una vez más el nen al contorno de la copa, pero más cerca. Sabía que no quería romperla esta vez, así que me imaginé una esfera de cristal. Poco a poco, el vidrio se tomaba las condiciones físicas del plástico para transformarse en aquello que pensaba. Eso era mi poder de manipulación, y estaba decidida a comprobar el de especialización enseguida. Me aseguré de no dejar un ápice de aire dentro de la bola de vidrio. En ella solo se encontraba la hoja y el agua, nada más. Venía la parte difícil. Concentrarme aún más para lograr ese efecto... ¿qué fue lo que lo desencadenó en ese momento?

-¡Ah sí, él dijo algo de Hisoka y recordé el sabor dulce! -mencioné en voz alta con cara de "lo capte", aunque cuando caí en el punto, se convirtió a una expresión ausente, porque no quería pensarlo .Porque la verdad era que ahí seguía la marca, no afuera sino dentro. La noción de que yo era la que estaba hecha de vidrio, la sensación me dejaba fría como hecho todo de porcelana en el interior y con una huella de algo desconocido, el brillo no paraba... Tenía que encontrar lo más básico de todo aquel revuelo de emociones, que era lo que lo que activaba.

-Pero por lo mientras tengo que trabajar con el recuerdo.

Me deshice de los demás razonamientos, rememoré mientras manipulaba el agua. Esta vez no cerré los ojos, seguía ejerciendo la fuerza del ren mientras que la hoja sumergida se desintegraba. Pareciese que el agua se la comía a rápidas mordidas, y así desapareció. Mi duda entonces se resumía a si realmente había terminado en agua. Mis instintos me decían que ahí seguía aunque mi vista lo negara. Tomé la gran canica colmada de líquido en mis manos, cediendo el uso de nen. La puse a contra luz, en ella no se veía nada, pero en mis manos, en medio del reflejo del agua se veía un pequeño punto blanco. Sacudí la esfera, tomando en cuenta que pudiera ser una mancha, mas lo que pasó con aquella mota es que se movió en el espacio del agua, siguiendo la corriente.

-¡Lo sabía, lo percibía! La hoja sigue ahí, sólo la luz cambia en su entorno. Son amarres de luz, que la comprimieron invisible. Eso significa que mi especialización nen se basa en la desviación y opresión de objetos mediante luz... Ilusiones. Me pregunto si también funciona con personas y si es válido en cualquier ambiente o meramente en agua. ¡Posteriormente tendré que experimentar más!

Y así me la pasé el resto de la noche experimentando con una gran lámpara, tierra, con la alfombra, en el sillón, en mi cama y con todo lo que encontraba, hasta que finalmente caí rendida. Comprobé que no importa el espacio o materiales, aunque con algunos podía disimular y con otros se notaba un pequeño destello determinado. Lo que fue mejor, que también descubrí como desviar las sombras del entorno y concentrarlas en el objeto. Podía comprimir o no hacerlo, aunque me costaba trabajo decidirlo, tendría que practicarlo. Estaba tan feliz... porque era justo como nuestro juego de pequeños, encontrar la luz en la noche... A veces te extraño, hermano.

Pero al final estaba tan cansada, que no me di cuenta cuando una carta se deslizó bajo la puerta.

* * *

**Jajajaja Hola! Ya era hora de que aprendiéramos a usar nen no? Y nuestro pasado oculto... me pregunto en qué terminará! (así es la escritora no tiene ni idea) ┬─┬ノ( º _ ºノ)**

**Y... pues DISFRUTEN la lectura... esperen el siguiente capítulo... saquen a pasear al perro (yo tengo pez, así que aprovechen TT3TT)**

**Cualquier falta de horrografía que quieran mencionar, alguna idea o comentario que quieran hacer, es bien recibido! Los quiero! [pero no tanto como a Hisoka ●▽●... broma ]**


	7. Aceleración

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Séptimo capítulo: Aceleración**

Esa noche soñé muy raro. Había gente por todos lados. Gente que creía conocer de antes, pero cuando las miraba directamente, sus caras eran realmente las de desconocidos. Era aterrador, pero al final no me sentía como alguien perdida, sino como en el lugar correcto. También soñé con el pasado. Cuando vivía con todos en las afueras de la ciudad. Me alegraba mucho de verlos, que siguieran bien, y su respuesta era fría. Al final se fueron, me dieron la espalda. "¡No por favor! ¡Créanme! ¡Lo hice para bien! No fue solo que los abandonara…" Mis pies no se querían mover y solo caí de rodillas. Cada vez me alejaba más, la arena cubría todo y yo no paraba de sollozar, quedándome sin aire.

-¡Ahhhih!

Las lágrimas inconscientemente estaban ahí... fue mi verdad por esa noche. Me di cuenta que ya estaba despierta y que eso era una pesadilla, no había sido verdad. Tenía ganas de tirarme y contarle a alguien, cualquier persona, a quien le pudiera confiar esas cosas. Mi cabello estaba sobre mi cara, se veía más brillante de lo normal. Era por el sol que salía como todas las mañanas y llenaba de resplandores dorados lo que tocaba. Me tallé la cara con fuerza y palmeé mis cachetes. Hoy quería desayunar bien y eso hice. Como si el sol borrara los sucesos e inspirara mi espíritu, acomodé un poco mi pelo para que no estorbara mientras preparaba la comida. Desde bastante tiempo atrás que no preparaba algo, normalmente eran licuados o salía por cualquier cosa a la calle.

-Era rutina cuando vivía con ellos...

Preparar para uno solo era aburrido. Te tardabas más en hacer el desayuno que en comértelo... Pero que bien que sabía. No había perdido el toque. Me alegraban los recuerdos, y también los sucesos de la noche anterior. Me encontraba hoy un poco más activa que lo usual, tanto que incluso aseé un poco y arreglé el desastre del día anterior. Cuando eran las 7:30, ya vestida salí del cuarto hacia el gimnasio.

-Quiero ejercitarme un poco antes de verlo.

Apenas me dio tiempo de estirarme y correr un rato para cuando Kastro había llegado.

-Haha ¡oye! ¿Estás aquí desde hace rato? Pensé que habías dicho a las 8.

-¡Buenos días Kastro! Sí, sí dije que a las 8, pero quise hacer un poco de ejercicio antes. -le respondí con una sonrisa mientras me bajaba de correr de la caminadora.

-Hoy tienes muchos ánimos ¿eh?

-¿Ah sí? Creo que tienes razón.

-Bueno no te alegres mucho tampoco, que... no voy a poder cumplir nuestra promesa de ayer.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te puedo enseñar las cosas básicas de nen, pero no puedo entrenarte.

-¿Por qué? ¿Porque somos luchadores y en algún momento tendremos que pelear entre nosotros?

-Haa... no, de hecho espero no tener que luchar contigo, me caes muy bien. No puedo entrenarte porque simplemente no sé cómo. Verás, yo no soy manipulador o especialista, soy un intensificador, y aunque actualmente estoy estudiando la materialización, no te ayudaría de mucho.

-¿Entonces cómo descubro qué hacer, con quién voy o dónde investigo?

-Umm... será algo que tendrás que hallar tú... -pasaron unos segundos en los cuales desvió la mirada antes de seguir.- ¿Por qué no le preguntas a Hisoka? Ayer pasaron unas... cosas ¿no?

Creí oír en su voz una burla y mi reacción instintiva fue gritarle, pero su mirada expresaba otra cosa, como si esperara que le dijera algo más, como si debiera saber algo más y me tragué aquel grito.

-N-no entiendo por qué propones eso, pero de ese bufón no quiero saber nada hasta el día en que lo derrote. -dije mientras adoptaba una pose de ganadora y cara chistosa para llevar el ambiente.

-Haa... así que no me dirás la verdad. Como quieras, no sé por qué ayer accedí a ayudarte, pero creo que me arrepiento.

-¿Q-q-qué? ¿Qué es ese cambio repentino de actitud? ¡No te oculto nada genio! ¿Qué es lo que quisieras que te diga? No tengo ni una pista...

-Sobre tú y ese "bufón". ¿Ustedes ya se conocían verdad? ¿Acaso es un truco contra mí? Pasé la noche entera pensando. Ayer también me evitaste la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerte con ese acto raro. Si lo analizo bien, no es posible que de verdad seas una novata. Algo quieren sacar ustedes de esto. Pero no me voy a dejar. Fue un placer hablar contigo _, hubiera esperado una mejor experiencia contigo, lástima que eres ese tipo de persona.

Con esas últimas palabras llenas de crueldad acusatoria, toda la imagen que tenía de él y él mismo salieron y desaparecieron por la puerta. Desesperada le grité a la nada:

-¡¿Qué acaso no hay una sola persona que no mienta acerca de su verdadera personalidad en este lugar?!

Se me habían quitado las ganas de hacer nada. Mis pasos eran ruidosos de camino a la habitación de nuevo. Me hice bolita en el sillón grande abrazando, más bien estrujando a la almohada.

-Humm hallarlo por mí misma. Claro que puedo hacerlo. No necesito de gente neurótica tampoco.

Pero la verdad que pensé que Kastro sería un buen apoyo, inclusive con un poco de suerte, un amigo. Qué desilusión. Me pregunto qué habrá causado esas palabras. Aparte ¡él vio cómo me quedé en shock después de lo que pasó! Es cierto que tal vez no... no lo rechacé ¿verdad?

-¡Aghh qué mentecata resulté ser, ha de creer que estoy con él!

Vi por encima del bracero desconcentrada, en la mesita se encontraba un papel amarillo que recogí en la mañana. Al principio pensé que sería cualquier cosa, propaganda, pero cuando me fijé bien era... un sobre postal. Una carta. No tengo ni idea de parte de quien sea. Inspeccioné el envoltorio, pero no venía con ningún tipo de remitente o algo. De hecho no tenía nada. La abrí con cuidado, era algo quisquillosa con esas cosas y no me gustaba que el envoltorio se rompiera. Dentro, irónicamente otra carta, pero en otros términos, un naipe. Lo revisé por detrás. Se marcaba con plumón azul

_"¿Manipulación?_

_Día 5to del mes._

_Banco enfrente de la estatua._

_Espera en el estacionamiento."_

Al terminar de leer lo invertí y resultó en ser un comodín algo extraño, hacía una pose con sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza y espalda. Era como si ya lo hubiera visto antes pero no estaba segura de en dónde. Qué cosa tan rara. Hubiera pensado más en su procedencia si estuviese de humor, aparte quedaba más o menos una semana y media para la fecha que proponía. Lo situé boca abajo donde lo encontré.

-¿Qué hacer ahora? No me relajaba exactamente estar inmóvil y sin nada que realizar... al menos ¿mantenerme entrenando? No quiero volver ahí, que tal si me encuentro a Kastro. No quiero ni verlo. Pero no es cómo que tenga nada mejor que hacer tampoco. ¡Oh es cierto! En la tarde puedo pasar por la moto que compré y ¡pasear por donde quiera! Haré tiempo entonces en el gimnasio hasta que sea más tarde.

Así volví al lugar y sudé como en varios días no pasaba. Entre mis pensamientos flotaba la idea de cómo extrañaba de alguna forma estar abajo, peleaba muy seguido y no perdía nada ciertamente. Era excitante enfrentarse a gente desconocida... que no era tan aterradora como la de aquí. Ejercité mi resistencia, corriendo y colgándome, poniendo marcas más altas cada vez. Mi flexibilidad con lo que se me gusta llamar "estiramiento a lo bruto", pero yo ya era muy flexible. Finalmente mi fuerza, aunque con muchos ejercicios, mi forma favorita era la lucha con alguien más...

-¡Lástima que aquí todos son tan egoístas!

No los culpaba de verdad, solo estaba frustrada. Quería seguir ejercitándome más, por ejemplo con lo de manipulación y todo eso. Se me ocurrió traer mis zapatos entonces. No estaba segura cómo funcionaba esto pero me acordaba de algunas películas de súper-héroes o cosas por el estilo. Enfoqué la vista en ellos, puse una mano al frente y otra en la sien. Entrecerré los ojos haciéndola de emoción... Y resultó en nada.

-Ahhh... no sería tan divertido si pudiera hacerlo en cada instante que quiero ¿verdad? Supongo que ayer fue un golpe de suerte.

Tomé mis cosas y volví al apartamento a darme una larga y caliente ducha. Aproveché para jugar con los jabones raros, unos hacían mucha espuma y otros soltaban diversos olores. Cuando me aburrí salí para secarme. Esta vez también tenía tiempo de escurrir bien mi pelo y que no quedara tan mojado. Ya era lo suficientemente tarde, o eso esperaba. No tenía mucha ropa para elegir si lo llego a pensar dos veces, pero imaginándome en estrenar la motocicleta, me puse algo que dijera "Sí, soy muy ruda." en el sentido de una chamarra negra y botas, no en el una peleadora, que yo ya era. Salí de la torre y tomé un taxi para así llegar lo más pronto posible. Y mientras el chófer seguía su camino me asomé por la ventana, pues unas amenazadoras nubes descansaban sobre la ciudad.

-Huh... no acerté mal en ponerme una chamarra esta vez.

-¿Qué dice señorita?

-No, nada.

Todo se resumió igual que como llegué; rápido. Entré y salí, pero con una motocicleta y casco en mano. Me senté en el asiento, mi trasero se acoplaba perfectamente en él. Estiré mi brazo con la llave en mano lista para encenderla. Todavía no la prendía y ya fluía la emoción en la punta de mis dedos. Metí la llave sin contenerme y la giré. Instante seguido prendí la bomba y debajo se encontraba el botón de encendido. *BRUUMMM* Todo empezó a temblar. ¿Temblaba la moto o yo? ¡Se sentía tan bien! Me puse el casco, levanté la pata que la sostenía. Estiré mi otra mano para apretar el clutch y puse la velocidad. Sin pensarlo más, sincronicé el clutch y el acelerador de manera totalmente impecable y en poco tiempo ya avanzaba sobre las calles, y no exactamente a baja velocidad. Pero las calles me estorbarían, tráfico y semáforos, como con el que encontraba enfrente en ese momento. En carretera sería... ¡Sí! Voy a la carretera, ahí podré probar de lo que está hecho esto. Disparada llegué y veloz me quedé, sintiendo el aire pegando con todas ganas a mi cuerpo, a mis piernas. El zumbido interminable de la velocidad penetraba mis sentidos. Hasta mi nariz llegaba el olor de gasolina quemada. Empezaba a oscurecer y no me importó, prendí las luces, en adición disfruté la prospera noche estrellada. Yo solo seguía el camino, no sabía a dónde me dirigía. Pero llegué a un lugar de los cielos. Carreras callejeras en las afueras. De lejos podía ver los autos y motos. Poco a poco disminuí la velocidad para entrar al prado lateral. Aun así arribé con fuerza y esplendorosidad. No creo que hubiera nadie que no me notara en aquel instante. Me bajé y quité el casco (con mucho estilo la verdad), para decir:

-¿Quién quisiera retar a esta persona? –lo grité mejor dicho, de modo que me oyeran bien.

-Te ves interesante. ¡Yo lo haré!

Un hombre alto y grande, con ceño fruncido pero sin cejas y con chamarra deportiva me llamó al instante desde el otro lado del círculo de gente que se había formado.

-¡Muy bien! Te haré el perdedor el día de hoy.

Un hombrecito sombrío habló por detrás de él.

-Phinks, no te metas en estupideces. Vayámonos.

-Oh, conque Phinks es tu nombre. ¿Te vas a retirar sin antes correr contra mí? Qué pena, Phinks. –oyendo su comentario pensé que sería divertido ponerle picante a la cosa. Tenía muchas ganas de correr.

-No, Feitan –lo alejó con la mano hacia un lado, con determinación en sus ojos.- Ya he hecho una apuesta con esta mujer, y ahora estoy impaciente por saber los resultados.– Su mirada irradiaba intensidad.- Nos vemos en 10 minutos en la línea de partida.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo bellas personas! ¿Qué les pareció el cap? Les gusta tanto la adrenalina como a la heroína? XDXD Ya hacía falta más movimiento!**

**Gracias por leer el fic, me gusta mucho compartir este tipo de historias!... aunque por lo general me las imagino más en versión cómic/manga, pero soy muy floja y perfeccionista con los detalles, serían siglos para acabar una página XD... aunque tengo la confianza de que algún día sí lo haré :3**

**Cualquier falta de ortografía avísenme, o que se yo, si quieren molestarme un rato pues háganlo por que sí!**

**Paz (✌ﾟ∀ﾟ)**

**OHHHHH SUPER POSDATA! (*Aviso Spoiler* no leer si no has visto el último ep de HxH, ósea el 136)  
YA VIERON QUIEN REGRESA?! ¿Soy la única súper emocionada?! En estos momentos shoro florecishas de la emoción. **ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)


	8. Fortaleza

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Octavo capítulo: Fortaleza**

-Bien, entonces te esperaré ahí -fue lo que le respondí guiñándole un ojo en ese momento.

Él se alejó con su compañero mientras yo me sacudía un poco en medio de ese lugar. Seguro sus motocicletas se encontraban por ese lado. Alguien llegó por atrás en ese instante.

-¡Oye tú!

No lo miré inmediatamente, pero su voz si me dejó sorprendida. Un poco áspera, como la de un viejo. ¿Un viejo? ¿Aquí?

-¿Qué pasa?

Cuándo lo vi no era para nada lo que esperaba. Era un chavo más o menos de mi edad. Vestía un pantalón de mezclilla con botas negras altas y un paliacate morado desgastado al rededor del cuello.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para llegar así como si nada a este lugar?

-Me encontré con este lugar por casualidad y me dije ¿por qué no intentar? - le sonreí con honestidad, pero sus sentimientos me alcanzaban casi como hachas. - Haaa... no te preocupes, será por esta noche nada más.

-¡De todos modos no deberías estar aquí! No es un lugar para fanfarronear.

El chico seguía hablando, pero sinceramente estaba más enfocada en ver dónde se encontraba la línea de partida... Realmente era mi primera vez aquí. Me sentí estúpida tres segundos, hasta que pensé en preguntar.

-Oye chico ¿tú sabes dónde se encuentra la línea de partida? Se supone que tengo que ver a aquel otro tipo ahí en diez minutos, y no ubico… -no lo miraba fijamente, pues usaba mi vista para buscar y coloqué una mano como visor esperando tener mejores resultados y no quedar tan deslumbrada por las luces de motos y autos que había.

-¿Qué acaso no oyes la mitad de lo que tengo que decirte? Ni siquiera eres de por aquí y eso se nota, te van a aplastar en el momento en que empiece la carrera, no tienes oportunidad. Mejor...

-Sabes... ¿tú nombre cuál es? -lo interrumpí subiendo mi tono de voz.

-Yo…Marcelo. –me contesto después de un rato de desconcierto. Podía imaginarme su rostro dudoso. Baje la mano que posaba sobre mis ojos, todavía sin girar mi cabeza.

-Oh, gracias. Sabes Marcelo, hoy no ha sido un buen día y la estoy pasando bastante bien aquí, así que mejor ve a arreglar tu gallinero o algo –fijé mis ojos en los suyos, para mala suerte de él-, estoy ocupada buscando algo y no me gusta que me griten mientras trato de concentrarme. –La seriedad de las palabras pareció subir cada sílaba que pronunciaba. El enojo casi olvidado encarnó como chispa y sentí cómo por poco se me salían los colmillos.

A continuación vi su cuerpo paralizarse y sus pupilas se hicieron pequeñas junto con sus reclamos.

-¡S-Sí! -me dijo el al instante dirigiendo su mano a forma de saludo militar en su frente.

-¡Entiendes! En ese caso ¿me dirías dónde se encuentra la línea? -logré asustarlo y contener las ganas de explotar.

-P-por allá. -con su dedo me mostró el lado suroeste de la planicie. Alcanzaba a ver una autopista paralela a aquella por la que había entrado. Debería haber un puente o vínculo que las uniera e hiciera funcionar cómo circuito.

-Gracias, Marcelo.

Prendí la moto para moverla a un lado dónde no estorbase el paso.

-O-o, espera ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-_, para cuando quieras. - le sonreí de nuevo, me sentía un poco mal por descargarme con él, aunque al final conseguí que me dejara en paz. Esperaba no se lo tomara personal. En el transcurso de los 10 minutos se acercaron personas a ver la motocicleta, otros por cosas de apuestas e incluso aproveché para preguntar por el camino del circuito. Así se fue el tiempo hasta que estaba en la línea con el hombre... Phinks.

Se encontraba sobre una motocicleta igual deportiva que la mía, y aunque se veía un poco polvorienta, también debía ser nueva.

-¿Ya empezaste a temblar, niña?

-Tengo nombre, si lo dudabas. Pero desde atrás, ocupado comiendo polvo, no creo que lo alcances a oír -le respondí, excitada porque sabía que en cualquier momento esto empezaría.

Se bajó el visor del casco y me limité a hacer lo mismo. Enfrente posaba una chica semidesnuda con un pañuelo grande a cuadros. La vista de aquello no era especialmente placentera pero no importaba. En cuanto ella lo soltará...

-Estén listos ¿sí chicos? -dijo con tono tierno pero seguro mientras agitaba sobre su cabeza dicho pañuelo. No necesitábamos responder, los motores impacientes lo hacían.

-En sus marcas... Liiiiiiiiiiistos... ¡FUERA! -al pronunciar la última palabra su mano soltó el pañuelo. No logré verlo tocar el suelo, yo ya estaba muy ocupada volando.

Oía los gritos alejarse en un segundo. Tres autos se posaban en frente. A Phinks no lo ubicaba. Me centré en esquivarlos uno a uno y lo más rápido que pude, con un movimiento en zigzag. Logré pasarlos sin siquiera tomar el tiempo para oír las bocinas pitando. La primera curva se acercaba, pero como había demostrado en carretera, las vueltas eran estúpidamente sencillas con mi máquina. Me incliné y debido a la velocidad rasgué mis pantalones con el pavimento. La motocicleta volvió a tomar equilibrio cuando la ruta se enderezó, aunque no duró mucho. La parte escambrosa de la ruta comenzaba. El suelo viejo se había cuarteado con el tiempo y lo observaba pero no lo sentía así, pues la velocidad me absorbía. Una serie de obstáculos después, el casco apretando mi cabeza y me encontraba enfrente de la rampa que me habían descrito. Era ese el puente, lo que comunicaba las vías paralelas del circuito y tenías que saltar a gran velocidad para lograrlo y no caer en el desagüe apestoso de la ciudad. El camino se estrechaba mientras más me acercaba. Mi muñeca giró a tope el acelerador para asegurar el gran salto. Resistía apasionadamente el repentino impulsó que me intentaba tirar de la moto. Entonces el suelo se volvió plano, casi sentía que patinaba.

De un momento a otro yo estaba por los aires, mis ojos veían el inicio de la deslumbrante ciudad desde lo alto. Los temblores del motor se volvieron los míos en el intangible aire. No me contuve para gritar y lo hice como en un sueño. Cerré mis ojos disfrutando del momento, la emoción de la carrera. Esto era mío. Yo iba a ganar esta carrera. Abrí los ojos y una sombra se asomó por mi hombro. La caída aún no acababa pero mis nervios se pusieron de puntas. Todo era oscuro de nuevo.

Él... él me había adelantado en pleno salto. Logré ver un signo de paz que me hacía con la mano y su fanfarrona sonrisa. Recibí distraída la caída que continuaba con curvas instantáneas. Mis rodillas ardían pero no podía dejarme perder. Mi orgullo salió de la nada. Tomé las curvas peligrosamente cerradas. Mi mirada se fijaba en lo poco que podía con los faroles defectuosos. Una idea macabra pasó por mi mente y sin pensarlo la luz que había en frente, todos aquellos alumbrados de la carretera, los desvié directamente a mi retador. La luz chocó con él, lo suficiente para que se deslumbrara... No. No paré ahí. Tenía que asegurarme de ganar. Una línea de conciencia atravesó dolorosamente mi cabeza. "¡Eso no está bien!" me grité. Dejé de hacerlo en ese instante. Se desvió peligrosamente y parecía a punto de volcarse. Si explotaba… Debía salir de ahí de inmediato. Lo rebasé y antes de darme cuenta la llegada me esperaba. La gente festejaba con impaciencia allí. Gritaban y gritaban a mis sordos oídos. Supongo que esperaban que me parara. Pero yo no pude. Aceleré y todos se dieron cuenta lo suficientemente rápido. Se alejaron desenfrenados a los costados mientras yo pasaba por el camino. No me detuve. Todo fue quedando atrás. Mis pensamientos gritaban "¿Cómo es posible? Has caído en lo más bajo.¿ Por qué no te controlas mejor? No deberías estar aquí." Las luces se alargaron y difuminaron por todo el viaje. No hice una sola parada, cambio de velocidad o freno hasta que llegué al estacionamiento bajo Heavens Arena. Me estacioné y dirigí a mi cuarto. ¿A dónde más sí no?  
Cabizbaja todo el camino. Mis pensamientos no me dejaban cuidar bien mis pasos y tambaleaba exageradamente. Abrí la puerta y todo seguía igual que como lo había dejado en la tarde. Distraída leí la carta de nuevo. "¿Manipuladora?" Pero yo seguía cavilando en mi mente: "No es solo eso. También soy especialista. Y no puedo controlarme. Pero yo... hasta no saber cómo controlar bien este poder... mis emociones...

-...No quiero hacer uso de él.

Me quité todo para quedar en la suave blusa de franela larga y cómoda que hacía de mi pijama. No moví nada. Caí en la blanda cama haciéndome capullo. No quería moverme. Pensar que lo peor pudo haberle pasado a ese hombre de no detenerme en el preciso segundo. Escondí mi cabeza debajo de una de las almohadas. Me quedé así hasta bien entrada la mañana.  
Simplemente no quería levantarme. En menos de una semana mi visión había cambiado fantásticamente. Mis objetivos seguían siendo los mismos, pero cada vez que me fijaba, se alejaban sin compasión, sin detenerse ni esperarme. Todavía con mi entendimiento soñando, alcé mi mano al cielo imaginario. Trataba de atrapar esa luminiscencia en mi puño, pero simplemente escapaba, no podía atraparla. Era imposible. Un arranque de desesperación nació desde lo más profundo de mi pecho. Grité presa de la impaciencia.

-¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Imploraba que parara el tiempo y me dejara entender antes de avanzar. Podría decir que mi alma salió en esa exclamación. Mi mano cayó sorda y mis ojos ciegos. Tenía que combatir. Toda mi vida había sido así. El que no arriesga no gana ¿no? De eso se había tratado toda la travesía que había recorrido. Arriesgar o estancarse. ¿Al final me he confiado de más y esperado que las cosas fueran como yo quisiera?

-No -me susurré. -Porque este... este no es mi final.

Con paciencia entreabrí los ojos. Fruncí el ceño y guíe mi puño al pecho. Poco a poco lo acerqué a mi cara y lo abrí. Dentro se encontraba aquel rayo de luz. Brillaba en mis palmas todavía más, debido a la oscuridad que incurrió a la habitación, para ese pequeño haz de luz acompañarme. Un haz de esperanza ¿tal vez? Lo solté y la habitación volvió a su fulgor matutino. Así es como funcionan las cosas. Tienes que dar lo mejor de ti siempre.

La semana y media se pasó rápido. Conseguí estabilizarme a través de ella. Día a día practicaba más y más los ejercicios mentales que me había dicho Kastro. Irónicamente cuando más deseaba usar mi nen menos parecía responder. Eso me estresaba, no obstante me prometí seguir intentándolo. También en ese tiempo tuve la oportunidad de ver una lucha de los 200. No podía compararla a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Sentí la opresión dentro de mí. Tenía que esforzarme más, física... pero también mentalmente. Alrededor de 169 peleadores. Todos sobrevivieron la iniciación. Concluí que aquellos que la sobrepasaron, pero por puro hecho de suerte, no podían esperar algo más que la muerte, cómo el concursante de la pelea a la que asistí. No quiero recordar los sangrientos detalles. Me imaginaba en su lugar. Pero yo no voy a terminar así. Cada día de aquella semana fue una preparación. No me había olvidado del naipe. Busqué en libros, y en algo llamado "internet" pero no encontré nada de nen, ni lo más básico. Todo me dejaba en esa carta. No sabía lo que me esperaba, si suponía sería demasiado arriesgado. Puramente podía prepararme por mi misma hasta el último día.

El día llegó.

Estaba en el estacionamiento del Banco de la Ciudad. Llegué ahí en mi motocicleta. No sabía que habría ahí y por lo mismo no me baje o quité el casco.

-¡Heyyy!

Alguien gritó desde la puerta trasera. Él, con cabello castaño casi claro, me miraba a mí y saludaba agitando su brazo en lo alto dónde sostenía algo parecido a un celular. Desconcertada me apunté como preguntándole, pero antes de que dijera nada, el sujeto montó con rapidez la parte trasera de la moto.

-¡Sal rápido, yo te indico por dónde ir!

Acto seguido gente salía atemorizada y hombres de negro armados hasta los dientes siguieron.

-¡Nadie tiene permitido dejar el edificio, así que regresen hasta que se resuelva esto!

Las rejas comenzaban a cerrarse y sentí un codazo en las costillas.

-¿Qué esperas? Antes de que nos noten ¡Sal!

Sin pensarlo y con el repentino cambio de eventos aceleré lo más que pude a la salida.

* * *

**Hola personas guapas! Jaja quiero pedir disculpa si creen que va muy lento o por qué chingados no sale Hisoka (agghhhh! ya quiero que salga tambiénnnnn! XD) o cualquier otra cosa XD ... pero es una historia a la larga, no tengo intensiones de acortarla para el romance quinceañero y el abuelo y el cocol y NADA. :3 **

**Aparte de eso... amm creo que la cambiaré a Hisoka x OC porque va tomando pintas muy características ¿no?... Pero me gusta el hecho de que tenga la rayita para tu nombre y todo... En ese aspecto pido opiniones porfis! CX**

Disfruten la lectura parfavar, tengo planes malvados entre mis manos y creo que les gustarán BWAJAJAJAJA *trueno* *trueno*  
Gracias por leer chic s, todos y cada uno de ustedes son la ossshhhhhtia (◡‿◡✿) lml,


	9. Travesía

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 Por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Noveno capítulo: Travesía**

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, el dolor agudo volvió a invadir mis costillas.

-¡Rápido qué esperas!

La inesperada situación casi me deja congelada, pero pude reaccionar a tiempo. Con un chillido de parte de las llantas dejamos volados el estacionamiento. Alcancé a oír las voces atrapadas detrás del enrejado gritarnos. Nos exigían amenazantes que regresáramos. Pero otro sonido lo cubrió por completo sus llamados. De un momento a otro *TA TA TA TA* Gritos de nuevo *TA TA TA TA TA TA* Los gritos cesaron. Manejé de manera automática mientras todo aquello pasaba y trataba de entender la situación.

-No, por la calle principal no. Tenemos que ir en la dirección contraria. Aparte será más fácil que nos ubiquen si pasamos por esa zona tan transitada. Aquí a la derecha, en este callejón _.

-¡S-sí!

La exaltación no se me pasaba y se notaba en mi irregular respiración. Después de tomar aquel callejón entramos a una red de calles todavía más estrechas y algunas de plano sentía que no lo lograría. El chico me fue indicando las calles que debía tomar. Nos dirigíamos al sur, la posición del sol no mentía. Cada vez nos alejábamos más y más. Llegamos a una zona habitacional. Jamás antes había estado ahí, más el ambiente me permitía relajarme un poco, incluso disminuí un poco la velocidad.

-No te conviene que lo hagas, hay cámaras de vigilancia en ciertos puntos, y una motocicleta cómo esta no se olvida fácilmente.

-O-ok. -Mi voz seguía temblante ¿por qué? Cada vez que ese chico hablaba sentía como si fuera metal frío sobre piel desnuda y no podía evitar erizarme como gato.

Poco a poco la zona que al principio se veía confortante y habitable, se fue transformando en edificios medio hechos, medio deshechos o a punto de caerse. Las tonalidades marrones y cobre del óxido, de barro y descomposición se impusieron determinantemente. Yo pasaba lo suficientemente rápido para solo distinguir la gama de colores, pero ni los olores ni mis reflejos me engañaban. Pasó de ser un lugar de vivir a uno de sobrevivir. Finalmente de la misma manera que llegamos, salimos. Entramos a la autopista. Unas cuantas vueltas pronunciadas provocaban que mi estómago se contrajera… más bien como si fuera rodeado. Me fijé por el retrovisor y ahí estaba, el chico extraño de pelo castaño y ojos verdes. Estaba enfocado en su celular ¿o consola? No sabía mucho de tecnología. Él de alguna manera se percató de que le observaba y me saludó también mediante el reflejo del espejo con una sonrisa. El acto fue tan imprevisto que no supe cómo reaccionar y como consecuencia perdí el control por unos segundos de la moto. Estuve a punto de soltar un chillido, pero en vez de eso, una idea se apoderó de mi boca.

-¿Tú quién eres? –es cierto, ¿quién era esta persona detrás de mí? ¿y por qué corrimos con tanta desesperación de la ciudad?- ¿Qué es lo que estamos haciendo? ¿De qué huimos? –más preguntas. Definitivamente algo no me daba buena espina.

-Tú solo sigue el camino hasta dónde te indique yo. No te preocupes por lo demás _.

-¿¡C-cómo sabes mi nombre niño!?

-¡Ja ja! –se río sin sarcasmos ni nada.- Me dices niño, pero estoy seguro de ser varios años mayor que tú. De todos modos, ya te dije, no te apures, al final llegaremos antes del atardecer a nuestro destino si seguimos con este buen ritmo.

-No.

Me frené bruscamente. Casi salto por el aire debido a esto, pero no podía seguir sin explicaciones. Nada de esto tenía sentido.

-¿Qué haces _?

-¿Quién eres tú y por qué insistes en que te lleve a tu destino? ¿Por qué debería de todas formas? –seguía sentada y él también.

-Ahhh… el nuevo número cuatro tenía razón. Eres cabezota y preguntona. En cualquier caso me pidió mencionarte que te ayudaré con tu nen.

-Mi… ¡¿mi nen?! ¿Qué sabes de él? ¿Quién es ese número cuatro? –¡¿sería Kastro?! Es el único que tiene conocimiento… pero se negó rotundamente a ayudarme más… no puede ser él.

-Su nombre no es importante… pero en fin, si no me ayudas las opciones se limitan. –diciendo esto por el rabillo del ojo alcancé a distinguir un dardo vertiginoso casi clavándose. Reaccioné rápido por suerte esta vez y logré esquivarlo al mismo tiempo que desmontaba el vehículo. Caí de pompas en el pavimento.- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿¡Quieres atacarme en medio de la nada?! –me paré e inmediatamente adopté una pose de defensa con los puños a la altura de mi cara, preparada para un ataque en cualquier segundo.

-*chiflido* ¡Vaya! Esos son buenos reflejos o mucha suerte. La verdad es que yo no sé conducir motos y necesito de ti. Si aceptas, todavía prometo ayudarte con el nen y podríamos pasar sin que lo peor pase. –me volvió a sonreír. Era una sonrisa honesta pero sin sentimientos... no sé cómo explicarlo bien. Al mismo tiempo alzó su mano en la que sostenía tres dardos entre cuatro dedos violetas con cabeza de murciélago.

¿Por qué se ofrecería a ayudarme? Seguía sin entender cómo se enteró de eso. Y sin embargo mis oportunidades no eran muchas. Él seguía ahí sobre la moto, con este aire condensado a su alrededor. Podía no ser una experta midiendo potenciales, pero sabía reconocer el peligro de alguien más fuerte que yo. Ciertamente entendía la helada situación.

-Tch… Al menos dime tu nombre. –poco a poco bajaba los puños y dejaba la pose, pero mi cara seguía ceñida.

-Mi nombre es Shalnark, aunque es un poco tarde para presentaciones. –puso su mano sobre su nuca.

-¿Prometes ayudarme con mi nen?

-Mmm… -dirigió un dedo a la barbilla y miró al cielo. Los dardos ya no estaban.- Puedes ser, sería una forma justa de pagar el favor.

No parecía para nada alterado. Eso sólo me dejaba más en claro mi posición. Una parte de mí decía no confiar en él, pero no había otro camino ahora.

-Está bien. Te ayudaré con lo que sea que es esto. Te llevaré a cambio de tu ayuda.

-Entonces hay que reanudar la marcha. –sonrió de nuevo.

Antes de trepar de nuevo, saqué de la cajuela pequeña de la moto, otro casco. Se lo lancé y él atrapó fácilmente. Acabé de subirme y se reanudo el trayecto. Pareciese que nada pasó, pero las circunstancias sí habían cambiado. No me había respondido ninguna de las preguntas además de la de su nombre, y algo me decía que por más que siguiera preguntando, las respuestas no serían reveladas tan fácil. Mejor concentrarme en la ruta. Pasaba el tiempo y ya me había acostumbrado a su filoso tacto cuando las vueltas lo provocaban. No era la gran cosa, pero en cierto punto llegó a ser ligeramente incómodo tener a alguien tan cerca. El olor de su shampoo me llegaba. Qué bueno que en todo aquel tiempo no me había quitado el casco, o hubiera notado mis vergonzosas reacciones. Entre esto y aquello se perdía mi mente… también llegué a la conclusión de que si quisiera hacerme daño, lo hubiera hecho desde el principio. Realmente tenía que confiar en él y no me agradaba eso. Más o menos por eso de las cuatro de la tarde, dos horas después de que el viaje hubiera iniciado, paramos en una gasolinera.

-Voy por un poco de comida. ¿Quieres algo _?

-Umm… lo que sea está bien para mí.

Mientras tanto llené el tanque, un poco más y nuestro destino hubiera sido la arena bajo las estrellas y nada más. Pagué y me estacioné a lado de la tienda esperando a Shalnark. Él salió con dos bolsas bien cargadas.

-¿Eres de gran apetito? –ni siquiera pensé en preguntarlo.

-No, traigo la merienda para nosotros, pero también algunas cosas para unos amigos. Y tú ¿no piensas quitarte el casco para comer?

-Ahh… -diablos. No quería que viera mi cara, aunque eventualmente tendría que mostrársela. Solo era una forma de sentirme más segura- Todavía no tengo mucha hambre, voy a esperarme un poco.

-Como quieras. –En la pequeña cajuela metió las bolsas excepto un paquete que sacó antes de cerrar. Era un paquete de sándwiches. Se montó una vez más en el asiento. Yo prendí el motor, y lo vi por el retrovisor con su boca bien abierta y los sándwiches apilados de forma que hacían uno mucho más grande, pero me volvió a detectar.- ¿Segura que no quieres? –acercó la comida a mi casco. Negué con la cabeza y avancé lentamente para introducirnos a la carretera.

Avanzábamos velozmente. Lo bueno de esto era el viento, la comodidad de conducción y el silencio. Por más rápido que fuésemos, la calma no me abandonaba de esa manera. Shalnark no hablaba mucho, casi nada. El cielo comenzaba a brillar más. Tomó ese color amarillo intenso pero no cegador que adquiere el cielo más o menos una hora antes de la puesta de sol. Un giro y un abrazo más tarde en el camino despertaron un temblor en mi abdomen, acompañado de un casi sordo *gruuummmm*

-Wow, creo que eso se pudo oír hasta la ciudad más cercana.

-¡No es cierto! ¡No fue tan alto! –ok, tal vez mentí, no fue un "casi sordo" sonido. El hambre me invocaba.- De todos modos tenía planeado parar aquí cerca.

En un llano lateral me detuve. Estaba rodeado por una cerca baja de postecitos conectados por alambre. Finalmente me quité el casco. Mi cuello se sentía increíblemente liviano después de tantas horas con el peso en cima. Lo dejé colgado del manubrio al tiempo que sacudía un poco mi cabello y descendía. Me recargué en uno de los postes. Cuando vi, Shalnark estaba buscando en las bolsas y sacó un paquete similar al anterior suyo. Me lo lanzó y yo caché en el aire. Contenía tres emparedados.

-¿También quieres algo de beber? –sostenía en sus manos dos botellas con líquido anaranjado dentro.

-Sí claro –la atrapé.- Gracias.

Apoyé la botella en la superficie plana del poste mientras me dedicaba a comer. Pero fui interrumpida.

-Así que estás en Heavens Arena ¿no? Dicen que a partir del piso 200 los peleadores son un poco más decentes –me miró como si supiera que yo estaba en esa categoría.- Sin embargo no puedo elogiarlos a todos, solo a algunos. Aunque como entrenamiento no están tan mal, es aceptable, supongo.

"¡¿Un entrenamiento _aceptable_?! Yo ni siquiera estaba segura de ser capaz de derrotar a alguno de ellos." Pensé mientras que me ahogaba con esas palabras. Literalmente. Empecé a toser. Agarré la botella y bebí un buen trago. A mi acompañante no pareció importarle mucho aquello.

-Eres una manipuladora, ¿verdad?

Tallándome la comisura de los labios con el dorso de mi mano, lo miré a los ojos. Fue una pregunta un tanto contrastante. Sin embargo el verde brillo no me dejo leer más allá de la seriedad de su pregunta. Sacudí la mano al piso.

-Sí.

El ambiente estaba algo cambiado. Le respondí también ocultando mis emociones. Después de eso, mi prioridad fue terminar la comida y regresar a la ruta. Me sacudí las migajas, pero su pesada mirada seguía ahí. Decidí ignorarla. Volvimos a montarnos. Antes de marchar posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Ya no falta mucho para llegar.

-Ok.

Cuando ya habíamos avanzado lo suficiente, unos minutos después me habló nuevamente.

-Ya que eventualmente lo descubrirás, no veo el caso de esconderlo. Yo también soy un manipulador.

La manera en que lo dijo… Serenamente, apenas distinto de un susurro y a lado de mi oído, no pude evitar los escalofríos que recorrieron mi vértebra. Solo me formulaba "¿Con que clase de persona me estoy metiendo?" No lo sabía.  
Ya caída la noche, nos encontramos no muy lejos de un pueblo que tenía pinta de antiguo. Entramos y su calle principal no era más larga que doscientos metros. El calor reinaba el lugar, aun siendo de noche y mi chaqueta parecía más un infierno.

-La primera calle a la izquierda, luego de nuevo a la izquierda en la segunda y la primera calle a la derecha que veas a continuación.

Seguí sus indicaciones. Llegamos a una casa de un solo piso, pero bastante amplia. Pasamos bajo el umbral con todo y transporte. Un jardín descuidado nos daba la bienvenida. La persona detrás de mí se bajó y agarró las cosas del mini-maletero.

-Puedes dejarla por aquí.

Accedí, apagué las luces y todo lo demás. Dejé el casco colgado a lo que Shalnark me dio el suyo. Él se dirigía dentro de la casa, yo lo seguí. Se detuvo en la entrada dándome la espalda.

-Gracias por el aventón _.

-Eh… sí, no hay de que, supongo.

-Sospecho que no te querrás ir, debido a lo largo que es el camino y la promesa ¿me equivoco? Bueno, no esperaba otra cosa. Aparte, pasar el tiempo solo en lo que los demás llegan se oye aburrido. Soy afortunado, tendré compañía.

Se encontraba en lo correcto. No tenía planes de irme sin lo prometido. Mi objetivo seguía siendo el mismo. "Tengo que aprender para sobrevivir". Entramos al lugar. Estaba todo a oscuras y no divisaba tampoco ningún objeto.

-Ahh… a estas personas siempre les gustan los sitios obscuros. Voy por velas _, siéntate donde… donde encuentres lugar.

Asentí y salió de la habitación. No tenía ganas de sentarme, por lo que seguí recorriendo el lugar. Realmente no había nada de nada. Me recargué sobre la pared después mientras me estiraba. Tantas horas de viaje me habían agotado. En eso unas luces aparecieron. Otro vehículo con más personas había llegado. En medio del estiramiento me quedé petrificada, y aunque me moviese, no había lugar para esconderse. Se apagó el fulgor y los pasos se acercaban, dos o tres personas creía. Entraron como si nada. Shalnark se sincronizó y alumbró la habitación. Sus caras quedaron al descubierto. Mis piernas me habían abandonado, mi corazón se agitó demasiado. Me vieron. Sus caras cambiaron, en especial la de él.

"Mierda" fue lo que alcancé a pensar.

* * *

**Hey! Ok, decidí dejarlo como xReader en vez de OC (gracias a las personas que expresaron sus ideas w) pero varios de los rasgos de la heroína se quedan, si no habría una linea por cada "me sentí _, y por eso_ etc." como que no tiene chiste y no es divertido de escribir. **

**Hablando de... Si, me atrasé un poco... mi compu me abandonó cuando más la necesitaba. u-u tuve que escribir a mano y hoy transcribir todo... la buena noticia es que ya tengo el siguiente capitulo! la mala que todavía tengo que transcribirlo **ლ(́◉◞౪◟◉‵ლ)

**Y bueno, ya saben, faltas de ortografía, algo que de plano digan "esto no cuadra en el mundo de HXH!" o cualquier cosa por el estilo que quieras decirme soy toda oídos :DDDD**

**oh oh! casi lo olvidaba! a Shalnark lo describo con el cabello castaño claro, como en la serie del 99 o manga... me gustaba más solo por eso. **(ღ˘⌣˘ღ)

**Espero hayan disfrutado! ღ**


	10. Reencuentro

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 La historia principal por supuesto pertenece al creador y productores. Así que por favor no me demanden. ^w^

* * *

**Décimo capítulo: Reencuentro**

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? -preguntó mientras me alcanzaba a zancadas con una cara llena de rabia.- ¡Responde! ¡¿Qué hace una rata como tú aquí?!

Ciertamente él podía traer una corona de faraón, pero no me había olvidado de él todavía. Me levantó en el aire, azotándome directamente contra la pared y el golpe me dejó sin respiración. Su puño se cerraba en el cuello de mi playera, estrangulándome con ella.

-Phinks, ¡Phinks! Detente no seas estúpido.

-¿De qué rayos estás hablando Shar? Esta mujer -no dejaba de mirarme fijo-, esta mujer ¡me ha dejado en ridículo!

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación y sus pupilas se contrajeron. Su puño me liberó un poco.

-¡Jajajajaja! -Shalnark estalló en risa y el otro hombrecito se contenía, pero claramente también reía detrás de ese cuello alto. Mi captor terminó por ignorarme y giró su cuerpo hacia ellos. Caí mareada sobre mis pies, a punto de quedarme en rodillas, sin embargo me las arreglé para quedarme parada.

-¡No, no! ¡No fue eso lo que quise decir idiotas! ¡Cállense los dos!

El hombre sin cejas seguía tratando de excusarse, pero la burla no cesaba. Shalnark dejó las velas que llevaba en mano sobre una repisa en la pared. Se agachó a sacar algo de una de las bolsas de plástico ahí tiradas, sacó unas latas plateadas y las aventó a los recién llegados. Ambos la atraparon y un suspiro salió del que estaba más cerca de mí.

-De todos modos Phinks, no puedo creer que alguien como ella te ganara. Es solo una novata, lo he comprobado yo mismo. Jajaja -río una vez más.

Mientras tanto yo me hallaba tallándome la garganta e inhalando desesperada.

-¿C-c...cómo es que tú estás también aquí? -lo señalé con ambos, terror e indignación dentro de mí. Giró su cabeza de nuevo.

-¿Me hablas a mí, bastarda? Yo tengo un nombre, ¡y juro que te lo vas a aprender de memoria cuando acabe con- -su mirada se volvía a iluminar con llamas de rencor, pero no lo dejaron terminar.

-No importa Phinks -el hombre bajito lo detuvo por el hombro.- Shalnark se encargará de explicarnos.

-Es cierto -ahora ambos miraban taciturnos al otro lado de la habitación.- ¿Qué es esto? -me señaló a mi como si fuera un objeto.

-Ya que ustedes dos se encontraban ocupados, tuve que solicitar un poco de apoyo de otro lado. Eso es todo -adoptó una foto de inocente con sus brazos formando una "w". Me miraban de reojo.

-Así que eso es.

-Sí. Le debo un favor.

-Pero ella tiene una deuda conmigo, por haber hecho trampa.

Inventaría si dijese que había escuchado toda la conversación. Mi mente... la atrocidad que había cometido. ¡Pero el estaba bien! Y sin embargo

-¡No! Eso no fue... no fue así ¡yo nunca quise! No puede, ¡No puede ser cierto! -mi voz se hacía más alta cada sílaba que pronunciaba y la confusión se volvió una niebla que empañaba mi visión.

-Sabandija ¡¿qué intentas decir mentirosa?!

Me acorralé contra la pared, al que llamaban Phinks se ceñía sobre mí y solo podía esperar lo peor. Crucé mis brazos sobre la cabeza y aplasté mis ojos.

-Yo... yo sólo... ¡no puede ser ciertoooooo! -grité como si de esa forma la culpa se fuera o al menos que desapareciese.

-Cállate -una voz más cercana avisó.- Cállate si no quieres una muerte dolorosa.

Mi mirada detectó una silueta mucho más baja frente de mí. "¿Cuándo se había movido él de lugar?" El desconcierto llegó. No portaba ningún arma a la vista, pero mis más primitivos instintos no mentían, no necesitaba nada de eso para cumplir su amenaza, se reflejaba en su forma de observar. Tragué saliva.

-Bueno, ya tranquilos. Les he dicho que es totalmente inofensiva.

-Eso no quita lo molesta -entrecerró su mirada con desprecio impregnado.

-En estos momentos tenemos otros asuntos que atender Feitan, ya suéltala. Vamos a otra habitación. -Shalnark y los demás salieron, aunque el castaño regresó antes de partir completamente. -_, debe haber una ducha por aquí en algún lado. No te molestes en buscarme más tarde. Puedes dormir dónde quieras. Nos vemos.

Dejó la habitación y sentí que podía respirar bien de nuevo. "¿Por qué... qué clase de conexión tienen ellos?" No es que esperara que las cosas me cayeran del cielo y todo fuera color de rosa. La situación es un precio justa para el que busca ser una persona fuerte. Y yo voy a ser una persona fuerte. Mi convicción no cederá tan fácil. Unos momentos después también abandoné la estancia en busca de esa prometedora ducha, cuando oí una voz. Como por arte de magia, Phinks se encontraba a mi lado.

-No creas, que me olvidaré de nuestro asunto.

En el momento que intenté encararlo se había esfumado. En mis adentros me repetía "Yo tampoco me he olvidado. Voy a reparar esto cuanto antes." Las apariencias engañaban y aquel lugar reensamblaba un verdadero laberinto, pero tiempo más tarde encontré el cuarto de baño. En la ducha me refresqué muchísimo, aunque no podía dejar de estar alerta. Si bien apenas confiaba en el chico con el que había pasado toda la tarde, ¿qué podría esperar de los otros dos? Pero... se veían distintos, y no me refiero al físico. Por un lado, me alegraba ver que al menos dos de ellos tuviera emociones. Enojo o desprecio, pero se sentían más humanos. Aquel que ocultaba sus verdaderas intenciones y sentimientos... Shalnark me estremecía.

_*Shalnark*_

-¿Entonces qué haremos con la intrusa? -una voz rasposa preguntó.

-Yo quiero que pagué sus acciones, esa bruja...no sé tú, Shar...

-Déjenmelo a mí esta vez. Mañana mientras no están me ocuparé de ella -todos asintieron en silencio con sus miradas.

-Cómo quieras, entonces... -prosiguieron la conversación.

"...Así es, yo me encargaré de ella... personalmente."

_*Yo*_

Terminé y el vapor del agua caliente conquistaba el baño, pero apenas se notaba alrededor de la pequeña vela que "alumbraba" el lugar. Claro, si supiera usar mi habilidad correctamente, otra cosa sería y podría ver al menos dónde pisar. Había lavado conmigo mi ropa interior, y ahora tendría que aguardar a que se secase. Andar descalza no me incomodaba, e incluso podía aguantar llevar jeans con nada abajo. El problema era la playera. La lavé igual y no se secaría tan rápido. Meramente me quedaba sufrir en el horno de la chaqueta. Salí y busqué un lugar al aire para que el proceso de secado no fuera tan lento. Lo encontré en un cuarto que se hallaba milagrosamente adornado con un sillón largo. Este tenía una ventana con balcón al otro lado de la calle. Acomodé la misma vela que me había acompañado desde que Shalnark la trajo y por el baño en el suelo. Colgué la ropa y me acomodé en el sillón. Era bastante cómodo, me recosté inconscientemente. Junto con el baile hipnótico de la vela, el cansancio me propuso una idea que no pude negar. Arrullada me sumí en el mundo irreal.

-¿Es que te has olvidado de los peligros del mundo? -una voz casi inaudible interrumpía mis sueños ¿o era parte de ellos?- No seré bondadoso la siguiente vez...

La noche transcurrió sin más alteraciones que las memorias del pasado. Amanecí con una franela ligera sobrepuesta. "¿Cómo habrá llegado hasta aquí esto? ¡Ah! ¡Mi ropa!" Ojalá el viento no se la hubiera llevado, Me asomé y ahí seguía. *fiuu* Acerqué mi mano a mi pecho de manera alivianada, y se sentía tibio. En realidad muy cálido. Agaché la cabeza para descubrir que el cierre de la chamarra había caído a la altura de mis bubis, casi al descubierto.

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?! ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes tan afuera?!

Golpeé mi boca con mi mano para callarme. Qué tal que había despertado a alguien con semejante grito tan de mañana.

-¡Oye oye! ¡¿pasa algo tan temprano?! -Phinks y Feitan llegaron en menos de lo que creía humanamente posible, aunque no avanzaron más.

-Tch... -el pequeño sombrío metió sus manos en las bolsas y se alejó molesto de ahí. Por el contrario el más alto cambió su tono de piel a uno más acalorado, tampoco me miraba a la cara. Seguí su mirada. Ah... era que el cierre seguía caído y se me veía casi todo. Me miré, lo miré, volví a verme y después reaccioné. Sentí mi cara arder.

-¡Vete hombre asquerosooooooooooooooooooooooooo! ¡Estúpido! -grité con todo mi estómago y pulmones hasta quedarme sin aire. El también reaccionó.

-¡N-no es mi culpa que seas una exhibicionista, idiota! -acto seguido la puerta chocó y y tronó con el marco mientras se cerraba, creando una corriente de aire en lo que yo me enfocaba a subir la cremallera atascada. Lo logré pero justo a tiempo para ver como mis ropas volaban gracias al viento. "Genial". Salí rápido esperando que nadie me viera a recogerlas. Las agarré. "Listo, misión cumplida."

-Buenos días _.

-¡Ay! -el susto me recorrió toda la espalda y cuando volteé a verlo me saludaba con una sonrisa en cara.- ¡Me asustaste! ¡bobo!

-¿En serio? ¿No me sentiste?

-¿Sentirte? ¿Por qué debería? solo me has hablado...

-Ah... no, nada. Y pasando a otras cosas, hablamos y ya que fuiste tú la que nos despertó, acordamos que serías la encargada del desayuno. -¿él apenas despierto? Pero si estaba perfectamente arreglado. ¿o tan desaliñada y lenta era yo?- Entonces, ¿qué dices? -le dí otra ojeada. Ni un pelo fuera de lugar. Mentiroso. Correspondí su simple sonrisa con un puchero, escondiendo también la ropa interior detrás de mí.

-Está bien, lo haré, pero necesito ingredientes y ya casi no tengo dinero.

-No importa, aquí las cosas no son muy caras, de todos modos en la entrada hay un poco, tómalo. -sonrió como de costumbre con una mano sobre su cadera.

-Ok, en seguida voy. -Me alejé sin darle la espalda y regresé a la habitación dónde me vestí apropiadamente para salir y al fin dejé la calenturienta chamarra. No tardé mucho en ir por las cosas. Entré a la cocina y esta vez no era solo un plato lo que preparaba. Qué lindos recuerdos. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando una voz sombría me alcanzó.

-¿Ya está casi listo? -miré una silueta conocida, pequeña...

_*Flashback*_

-¿Ya casi está listo _-chan?

Mis ojos se iluminaron por un momento.

_*Fin del flashback*_

-Hey. Mujer. ¿Ya está listo? -en un parpadear de ojos me encontraba de nuevo en el presente.

-Uhh, sí... Feitan -no era ese el nombre que tenía en mente...

-Bien ya tenemos hambre, mujer.

-¡_! ¡Me llamo _, no mujer!

-Como quieras -se fue sin más. Qué coraje con ese tipo, todavía que hago el desayuno. En fin.

Llevé la comida y me encontré con una pequeña mesa arrimada al sillón largo en el que había dormido y otra silla de plástico. Repartí los platos a cada uno.

-¿La mesa estaba escondida por aquí o...?

-Algo así. -me contestó Shalnark sin agregar nada más. Todo fue silencioso hasta el último bocado. Feitan y Phinks se levantaron dejando los platos en el piso. Agarraron unas cosas y se despidieron.

-Nos vemos luego Shar -el hombre sin cejas me miró una última vez de forma extraña.

-Sí. Los espero en la noche. -se despidió alegremente.

Feitan fue el primero en salir, Phinks lo seguía pero un poco más lento. Su compañero se percató.

-Phinks...

-Sí, ya sé.

Cerraron la puerta.

_*Phinks alejado ya del lugar*_

-Mataku! En serio, le ves las tetas a una chica y te pones así. -dijo con tono soberbio.

-Cállate Feitan. Centrémonos en esta mierda.

"La recuerdo, acaso ella ¿pareció brillar más...?"

_*Yo*_

-¿Por qué se van? -pregunte curiosa.

-Todavía faltan unas piezas para completar nuestro objetivo. Ellos irán por ellas.

-Huh... claro. No es como que entienda la situación de todos modos -me levanté frustrada, también y lleve los platos a la rústica cocina.- Hablando de -regresé-, si no te incomoda, quiero regresar a la ciudad lo antes posible... me refiero a...

-Sí. Estaba planeando ayudarte esta noche con tu nen. No será muy tardado pero tengo que arreglar unas cosas antes, y tendrás que esperar hasta mañana. Perdón.

-Está bien, no hay problema por mí. -"Un día más no me afectara" pensé.

Pasó la tarde, el sol se empezaba a ocultar y prendí unas velas. Shalnark volvió.

-Listo, he terminado todo. Umm... entonces ¿por dónde empezamos? Quiero suponer que ya posees conocimiento básico.

-Sí, en teoría... el problema reside en que no entiendo cómo usarlo. Es decir, a menos que esté muy motivada o haya "x" o "y" factores, no funciona.

-¿Practicas el truco de la copa seguido?

-Pues... sí, lo intento, algunas veces funciona y otras de plano no, cero, nada.

-Oh, qué raro, la prueba de la copa siempre funciona... Como manipuladora ¿no has visto a otros como tú en acción? ¿Sabes los principios?

-No, no sé nada, tampoco puedo distinguir los tipos de nen de otros -estaba frustrada. Era obvio eso.

-Creo que entiendo -puso su dedo en la barbilla.- Tal vez lo que pasa es que como manipuladores, nosotros normalmente tenemos que imponer una o varias condiciones para que se cumpla la orden. Por ejemplo, yo tengo que clavar este dardo -sacó uno de la nada- en mi blanco para controlarlo. Deja de funcionar si la persona muere ¿entiendes? Es una de las condiciones que yo tengo. Pero más que nada depende de tus propias habilidades. Te podría dar mil ejemplos, pero si no lo captas de una forma en que puedas acomodarte, puede que solo te confunda más e incluso no salgas de ese hoyo. Eso es todo. -Terminó de hablar, yo analizaba sus palabras... entendí y un *crack* agrietó mi conciencia.

-¿Qué estás diciendo? Significa que hice todas estas cosas para que... para que me digas con palabras bonitas "tu sola lo tienes que averiguar" ¿¡NO PUDO SER MÁS FÁCIL DECÍRMELO DESDE EL COMIENZO!? ¡Qué pérdida de tiempo! ¡Solo me utilizaste, bandido! ¿Sabes qué?... AHHHH! Nada. Mejor me largo de aquí cuanto antes. Así podré "descubrirlo yo misma" y... AHHH. -Shalnark me observaba silencioso.

-Lo siento -ladeo su cabeza casi con ternura-, pero creo que no podrás irte, _.

-¡¿Cuál es tu punto?! ¡Ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí!

Pero ya no pude seguir reclamando. En el último momento creí ver algo... claro antes de que quedara todo negro. Me sentí flotar, y aunque un dolor en mi cerebro rogaba que recordase algo no podía evitar perecer en ese Limbo.

_*La historia*_

-Bajaste tu guardia muy rápido, _(sobrenombre). -Shalnark le había dado un golpe en la sien a _. Ella calló en sus brazos. La cargó hasta otra habitación, una en la que un sofá-cama viejo y polvoriento se centraba, sin más que un tragaluz para iluminarla.

-Te dije, que la próxima vez no sería benevolente. Resulta que me tengo que deshacer de ti, pero... -estaba en frente del mueble. Dejó caer la mitad de la chica sobre la cama mientras que con un brazo la seguía sosteniendo por la espalda. Estrujó con delicadeza uno de sus pechos.- no quiero desperdiciar esto... -jugaba moviendo su mano del abdomen al cuello y de regreso.- entiendo por qué Hisoka se fijó en ti. Tienes mucho potencial, aunque la gran desgracia de que tus canales de nen fueran tan mal abiertos. La persona que lo hizo dejó a la mitad el trabajo. Podría activarlos... pero eso depende como vayan las pruebas que realizaré en ti.

-Nhhh -murmuró la chica desmayada, retorciéndose ligeramente.

-Hehe, supongo que me tengo que apurar. También los chicos llegarán en cualquier momento, y para ellos ya estarás muerta. Tengo que terminar los experimentos antes. Estoy a dos pasos de idear una nueva habilidad.

Tenía unas esposas de hierro con las que en los extremos de la cama amarró a la chica. Le puso una mordaza y poco a poco desgarró su ropa, empezando por la playera... luego el brasier. Ella seguía moviéndose ligeramente. Le desabotonó el pantalón, dejando sus pantys negras a la vista.

-Nadie dijo que no podía divertirme en el proceso... -levantó uno de sus proyectiles morados.

-¡Oye Shar, ya llegamos! -gritaron desde lo lejos.

-¡Mierda! Justo en un momento como este...! Inventaré cualquier cosa. Y volveré por ti.

Salió de la habitación apresurado, dejando a la joven sola. Los resortes rechinaron y el filoso sonido la invadía incluso en sueños.

Una sombra rápida actuó. Arrancó las ataduras menos la mordaza y cargó con ella en la espalda hasta salir por el tragaluz.

-Una gatita... no debería jugar con leones... gatita. -susurraba.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! Jijiji bueno, este cap es un poco más largo que los demás, por lo que no sabía si acortarlo, dejarlo a la mitad o cualquier otra cosa, pero al final creo que quedó bien! :D**  
**Umm... hoy no sé qué más poner aquí, así que los dejo con esto! Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.**

**Los quiero! **(づ￣ ³￣)づ


	11. Amanece Apenas

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 La historia principal por supuesto pertenece al creador y productores. Así que por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Onceavo capítulo: Amanece apenas**

El cielo se volvió rosa y me encontraba tirada sobre los terrosos cimientos. Tenía un raspón gigante en la rodilla.

-Wow _, ¿eso fue cuando acompañaste a Renné a la montaña?

-Sí, ella se había atorado en un arbusto, no la vi pararse y rodamos un poco hasta que choqué con la roca. -Una voz que no era yo hablaba, aunque todos me miraban desde arriba. "¿Eh? ¿Ese es… Thom? ¿Qué haces?" Me levantaba con una mano. "¡Oye Thom! ¡Oye!" Le llamaba pero no parecía oírme, sin embargo asentía mientras me ayudaba a pararme. De nuevo esa voz, le decía algo, era tan cercana- …sí, era una roca grande ¡gigante! –esa frase… era yo la que le hablaba. Su mano se sentía tibia, tan real. ¿Volví en el tiempo? Me jaló rápido, nos fuimos a esconder en una esquina, observábamos a los adultos que estaban hablando en la destrozada fachada. Al principio no los oía, agudizábamos el oído, sus voces llegaban como susurros, se transformaban en palabras en mi mente se deformaban. "Ese día… ¡Thom vámonos, vámonos de aquí te digo!" Me quedé sin respiración cuando lo vi. Era como un muñeco de plastilina, sus ojos no estaban ahí. "¿Qué? Eso no fue así..." No solo él, los adultos venían, se movían, retorcían. Se transformaron en unos gusanos morados con una sensación fría entre ellos, como un día de nieve. Me vieron, a través de mí, de mi cuerpo. Ahora tenía que correr antes de que tropezara, esta vez no tenía que tropezar, iba a pasar lo mismo. NOOOOO.

Desperté sudando. Intenté sentarme sobre la cama, pero un dolor muscular me invadía. Como si hubiera hecho muchísimo ejercicio, sobretodo en la parte de mi tórax. Fui dejando de lado las sábanas lentamente con mis brazos. Pude observarme con detenimiento. No traía ninguna playera, solo aquellos pantalones. ¿Seguía en el pueblo con aquellas personas? El lugar era diferente, las instalaciones eran muchísimo más modernas. "Dudo que siga en el mismo lugar". Traté de nuevo sentarme. Un destello segador me captó en el instante que logré erguirme. Instintivamente tapé la luz con mi mano sobre los ojos. Era de mañana... no, me equivocaba. El resplandor era opaco, como el del atardecer. Mi corazón latía con normalidad, por más que inspeccionara el cuarto. Se supone que tendría que estar alterada, o eso me decía la lógica, pues desconocía todo, pero el lugar era extrañamente pacífico. Sentía como si hubiese estado en este lugar antes, tenía algo de familiar. Rocé mis muñecas con la ropa de la cama y ardieron. Las miré con detenimiento, estaban todas rojas, como marcas de atadura.

-Así que me traicionaron. Bueno, era de esperarse. Supongo que tengo suerte de estar viva... -estaba tranquila conmigo misma, sin embargo otra parte de mi conciencia reaccionó.- ¡¿Qué clase de estupidez fue esa!? -me sacudía el cabello como si de esa forma despertara del ensueño.- Ah! Tonta, tonta _. ¡No digas "tengo suerte de estar viva" como si nada! Si ellos siguen aquí... -aunque había algo que me decía que eso no era cierto, no estaba cien por ciento segura. Bajé los brazos sospechosamente, y el dolor muscular me invadió de nuevo.- ¡Auuch! -todo mi pecho estaba también rosado ¿que acaso toda la noche me frotaron con cosas rasposas? Me di una cachetada.- No es tiempo para pensar en eso.

Me paré con cautela también, dudando hasta de la sombra. Asegurada de que en la habitación no había nada ni nadie, me fije si en la silla estaría mi blusa, pero no. Había un armario. Me acerqué y, lo más silenciosa que pude, lo abrí. No había casi nada, pero sí una playera simple lila. Parecían casi estar ofreciéndomela. No tenía opción, ni modo salir con nada encima. Al ponérmela inhalé un aroma casi plástico, como un globo, o algo así. Acomodé mi cabello. "Ahora debo salir de la habitación y descubrir en qué posición me encuentro". Giré con lentitud la perilla de la puerta. La abrí tres centímetros, yo todavía detrás se ella. Me asomé. Una levísima corriente de aire entró. Sentí una gota de sudor resbalar por mi mejilla. Lo limpié con el dorso de mi mano, un olor metálico me llegó. La parte con la que había limpiado el sudor estaba manchada en rojo. "¡Mierda!" No tuve tiempo de reaccionar. La puerta que se abría hacia afuera fue jalada y azotó con la pared, dejándome al descubierto.

-Veo que no has mejorado mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos _. -sonriendo cabizbajo desde el suelo en medio de la habitación, dónde se encontraba sentado, un abanico de cartas apareció en su mano y otras tantas que formaban un castillo se derrumbaron. Una chispa brilló al abrir sus ojos. Apenas me alcanzaron mis reflejos.

Empecé a evadir, saltar, esquivar las cartas voladoras que me disparaba. Eran casi invisibles y lo que más se sentía era esa corriente helada que dejaban detrás de ellas. Mire por un segundo, ya se le habían acabado. No perdí tiempo y encontré la puerta. Salir de ahí era mi objetivo. Me sorprendió cuando un ardor atravesó mi brazo. Él ya tenía más cartas en sus manos "¡Carajo, no me va a dejar salir ese bastardo! Si logro usar mi nen e incrementar mi ten como escudo, o al menos usar mi habilidad de manipulación...!" Tenía que concentrarme, y esperar que la suerte me acompañara para dejarme controlar el nen. No podía olvidarme tampoco sin embargo de los naipes cuyo blanco era yo... Otra más me cortó esta vez en la pierna debajo de la rodilla, el ardor me invadió de nuevo, las cortadas con papel siempre ardían... ¡Espera esto no tiene sentido! Salté con fuerza frente a él. El piso me recibió crujiendo.

-¡Si quisieras hacerme daño, lo hubieras hecho mientras estaba dormida! ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Hisoka? –No quería pronunciar su nombre, cada que lo hacía los escalofríos se adueñaban "pero tengo que controlarme". No entendía la situación en la que me encontraba, pero si lo pensaba bien, huyendo tampoco sabría las respuestas.

-Fuuuu... Solo me divertía un rato, adorable _. -estaba en lo cierto, todas sus heridas fueron extremadamente superficiales.- ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado? -señaló con un dedo el espacio vacío a su lado.

-No. ¿Qué tienes tú que ver en todo esto? ¿Dónde está Shalnark? ¿En dónde estamos nosotros? –Luchaba internamente para que mi voz sonará lo más decidida, que no temblara.

-Oh, el pequeño pervertido... se la estaba pasando en grande hasta que llegué -se rio para él mismo y me volvió a mirar.- ¿Acaso no reconoces el lugar dónde peleas constantemente por un reconocimiento? –agregó un tono burlón en su última palabra.

"Por el... no lucho por eso ¡idiota!" pensé. Pero no le iba a decir eso, dejar que conociera mis razones... Qué ironía ser tan precavida en esta situación pero no antes. ¿Es porque él puede evitar que mis metas se cumplan? Todavía no sé cuál es la diferencia que lo determina.

-Entonces,-miré a mi alrededor- esta es tu estancia. ¿Por qué estoy yo aquí? -era contradictorio, todo aquello. La calma seguía ahí y luego estaba él, corrompiendo aquello.

-¡Pin pon! -levantó un dedo y ladeó su cabeza.- Te costó un rato en darte cuenta, aún con mi ropa puesta. En cuanto que haces tú aquí... eso solo tú lo puedes saber, yo no te inscribí en Heaven's Arena.

-¡Qué hago en tu habitación me refiero! No me vengas con esas cosas, ¡Hisoka! -*procesando… procesando…* ¡¿Su ropa?! ¡La playera! Por dentro estaba que me moría de la vergüenza.

-Vamos, vamos, ¿esa es la forma de tratar a tu salvador?

-¿Salvador? -así que él fue el que me trajo de regreso.- ¿Por qué harías eso?

-Huhuu, los magos nunca revelan sus secretos, _. -Se paró y en un momento ya no estaba ahí. ¿A dónde había ido?

-Pequeña _, no tienes ni idea ¿verdad? -me susurró al oído. Hisoka estaba... él estaba... Me rodeó con sus brazos y ambas manos a punto de tocar mi espalda. Me ¿abrazaba? ¡Él no... cómo la última vez...NO!

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, deseando no estar ahí. Ya no quería estar ahí, ya no quería averiguar nada. Toda mi piel temblaba, lo rechazaba, todo él era... se sentía... como un muerto viviente, como un demonio. No!, No! NADA!

-N-nada…na-d-da…nada –me consolaba casi inaudible, hasta que no lo aguanté- ¡IEEEEE! -grité en un tono que nunca había alcanzado. Su abrazo se intensificó aplastándome desde los costados, sacándome todo el aire y no dejándome respirar bien. Sus manos todavía no me tocaban.

Todo retumbaba, las ventanas se golpeaban contra el marco, en cualquier momento iban a explotar. ¿Por qué con él? ¿Por qué por qué por qué? Mi mente ya no podía más. La luz... la luz finalmente entró, hizo lo que quiso con la ventana, sumiéndonos en un mundo que retumbaba con la melodía de las cuchillas. La melodía se volvía realidad, el vidrio filoso se movía, caía… se dirigía hacia nosotros... "ojalá, ojalá le den a Hisoka, por favor." No percibía nada, no lo percataba. Un golpe en toda mi espalda y un peso increíble sobre mi pecho que ardió al instante. El estrépito cesó súbitamente. Pasó un tiempo, no sabría decir si tres segundos o diez minutos. Por fin abrí mis ojos. A mi derecha el sofá largo. El peso seguía aplastándome. Recapitulé un poco y "No... " Lo que pesaba encima de mí... era un cuerpo... su cuerpo. Volteé sin querer hacerlo con miedo. Me forcé a verlo. Pero lo que vi me dio aún más miedo. Se levantaba pesadamente, ocultando su cara. Situó ambas manos en el piso, encerrando mi cabeza. Irguió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados. Una gota caliente cayó sobre mis labios... ese sabor metálico se combinaba con uno dulce. Venía de su frente. Quería protegerme, cubrirme con mis brazos, mas nada de mi cuerpo reaccionaba.

-En serio... eres más ruidosa de lo que esperaba _. -Lamió la sangre que pasaba por su mejilla y caía de su frente. Finalmente me miró, como agujas, sus pupilas ámbar rasgaban las mía sin dificultad. Por un momento... Eso que vi...- No es divertido si soy el único sangrando.

Lo veía, pero no… no lo impedía. Se acercaba sin prisa, sin parpadear, sin perderme de vista. "¡Hey cuerpo, respóndeme!" Lo único que respondía era la creciente presión arterial. Luchaba por no desviar mis ojos. "¡No lo pierdas de vista!" Finalmente sentía el calor sobre mis labios, cerca pero sin tocarlos. Mi mente decía "Ciérralos, deja cerrados tus labios. Mantén la mirada. No te distraigas." Pero ellos hacían lo contrario, se aflojaban mientras más se acercaban los suyos. El olor a chicle de la otra vez... plástico, combinado con el de una persona, ahora lo olía de verdad. Ardía mi rostro, mi guardia se desmoronó desde adentro, mis parpados cayeron con mi vista, ahí abajo, en mi propio rostro, allí donde la gota había caído y el calor acechaba. En cámara lenta la punta de su lengua se asomaba. "Me va a..." Antes de que me diera cuenta desapareció y algo más denso presionó con rigidez, junto con algo blando y desconocido. Rápido la acidez del arrebato, mi piel siendo perforada y el tacto contrastantemente frío de sus agudos pensamientos en toda aquella combustión.

-Igghh –gemí sorprendida.

-Si eso te duele...-mencionó en una escala tan bajo que me hizo vibrar.- ¡Hahahahahaha! -Se burló por un buen rato en lo que se alzaba al igual que su tono como si nada. Dejó mi existencia de lado fugazmente. Se alejó por el pasillo de su habitación y entró a una de las habitaciones. No paré de oírlo mofarse hasta que cerró la puerta resonante.

¿Q-qué debía hacer ahora? Mi cuerpo seguía sin reaccionar. En el momento que pensé que me había calmado, mi corazón brincaba arriba y abajo, bombeando sangre, impaciente, como si hubiera dormido mucho tiempo. Una mano se movió sin que lo pidiera y se acomodó en medio de mi pecho. Seguía ardiendo, no había parado desde la mañana. Inconscientemente me sacudí, levanté apoyándome del sofá lleno de vidrios por el lado donde entraba la luz, salí del lugar. Casi automático llegué a mi habitación. La carta de la otra vez, aquella que me indicaba el lugar donde me encontraría con Shalnark se encontraba tirada, esperándome. Ya podía reconocerla. Hacía juego con los naipes que me había estado lanzando.

-Hisoka... ¿qué es lo que quieres?

* * *

**Personas de fanfiction lo siento! **

**Me raptaron en unas vacaciones increíbles!, el sol, la playa, AhH! [◄Expectativa] vs [Realidad►] La compu sigue fallando y el jefe final casi me derrota cuando la inspiración no llegaba TTwTT**

**Sé que fue más de una semana incluso, pero aquí está el cap. Tuve un bloqueo y no sabía que escribir o como escribirlo. Un poco (MUCHO) frustrante XD**

**De todos modos, gracias por tener el tiempo para leerme aun cuando no sea muy estable con los tiempos ¡Son lo mejor y sus reviews siempre me animan! Prometo traer el próximo cap lo más rápido que pueda... y a Hisoka en él U/w/U**

**Cualquier cosa, ortografía, comentarios, saludos, amenazas de muerte, viajes etc. que quieran decirme, soy toda oídos! **

**Los quiero! (peronomásqueahisokanomacayuloamoasdfghj*¬*etc) broma :3**


	12. ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 La historia principal por supuesto pertenece al creador y productores. Así que por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Doceavo capítulo: ¿Cuánto tiempo?**

Estuve divagando el resto de la tarde tirada en el piso. Quería hacer algo pero dudaba de cualquier ligero movimiento. Seguía con la playera lila que se pegaba a mi cuerpo y en mi labio se formaba una pequeña costra de sangre seca después de que me mordiera. Cuando recordaba que la olí, en ese momento pensé que sería nueva, pero ahora llegaba a la conclusión de que seguramente ya la había usado, el olor no era de nuevo, si no el suyo impregnado. Me la quité en un arrebato de furia.

-¡Qué es lo que te pasa bastardo! ¡Mandándome a la boca del lobo y luego haciéndote llamar "mi salvador"! –Toda mi rabia de aquel momento lo dirigía a la prenda tirada. Casi quería romperla.

Sin embargo la dejé tendida en el suelo, tratando de ignorar los hechos para dirigirme a la ducha. Entré al cuarto y lo primero en lo que me fijé fue en la tina, pero no estaba de ánimos para pensar de más y perderme en medio de problemas o situaciones imaginarias. Entonces me metí a la regadera. El agua caía refrescante sobre mi cabeza, pequeños golpes relajantes por todo el cuerpo. Juntaba mis manos para atrapar un poco de agua, luego sumergía mi cara en ella. Ya tenía una ligera idea de lo que había pasado, es decir era más claro. La persona que Shalnark dijo era "el nuevo número cuatro" no debía ser alguien más que Hisoka. La carta en mi habitación lo comprobaba. El por qué me mandó a mí y no a otra persona, debía tener una razón, la misma por la que se disfrazó al principio ¿tal vez?... Shalnark si no mal recuerdo mencionó algo de "ayudarme con mi nen" sin que yo le dijera nada…

-Pero no tiene sentido, ellos no ganan nada con eso… Pero si lo ganan, entonces tendré que averiguar qué es eso, es decir, la última vez fue muy peligroso para mí –miré mis muñecas y pecho.

Las razones por las cuales se encontraban así podían ser dos; 1) Reconocía las marcas de ser amarrada o atada con algún tipo de material, aunque eso no aplicaba al pecho, lo que me dejaba en la número 2) Debido a como llegué aquí. Se parecía y dolía como aquellas veces que me cargaban en la espalda por mucho tiempo cuando era más pequeña…

-No amanecí con las manos atadas ni mucho menos, lo que significa que la persona que me trajo aquí, no le importaba que estuviese inmovilizada… dos o más personas diferentes, Hisoka y Shalnark… ¿Realmente trabajaban juntos o estaban separados? ¡AHHH! ¡Si me metí a la regadera para dejar de pensar un rato! Pero entonces Hisoka… -"¿si me salvó o no?"

"Como si eso fuese posible" me respondí a mí misma. "Bueno, si llegamos aquí, en la situación que fuese, seguramente la motocicleta fue el medio de transporte." Aunque ¿qué me aseguraba que la suposición fuese correcta? Cuando el agua resbalaba por ahí ardía e interrumpía la conversación interna. Ya no aguantaba la sensación, sentía que mi piel se caería si más agua pasaba por ahí, así que salí. Un mini paro cardíaco me atormentó cuando resbalé con el piso tan liso, dejándome sin equilibrio cayendo de espaldas. De alguna forma milagrosa logré caer sobre mis manos y rodillas, mientras me retorcía para evitar golpear mi cabeza. Aun así dolió lo suficiente el peso colindando en esos cuatro puntos.

-I-tee... –sollocé.

No quería pararme, que tal si resbalaba de nuevo. Jalé la toalla del toallero, sentada sobre mis pantorrillas. Cuando logré zafarla, la atoré en mi torso y salí a gatas del baño, dirigiéndome al vestidor. Confiada de que el piso ya no me dejaría resbalar, me paré a secarme mientras seleccionaba ropa, dudando si iba a dormir o hacer algo más...

-¡Es cierto! Si él me trajo aquí, si resulta ser cierto, la motocicleta también debe encontrarse aquí. ¡Cómo no había reaccionado a esto antes? Salir un rato... después de ese descanso tan largo, me apetece estirarme un poco. -Todo iba perfecto, hasta que caí en la cuenta.- ¿Las llaves? ¿Las llaves no están en el otro pantalón que traía? –En el baño esculqué la prenda sin hallarlas, después de todo, lo único que había traído conmigo misma hasta donde tengo entendido era el pantalón. "Talvez las deje por aquí en algún lugar" Inspeccioné debajo de cada objeto que encontré pero al final no encontré nada.

- Entonces... ay... tengo que i-ir con él ¿de nuevo? –mordí mi labio inferior. "N-no me siento con ganas de verlo más de una vez al año o nunca de plano, si se pone tan cerca, sus ojos penetrantes... su objetivo es ¿infundir miedo o...? estoy segura de haber captado algo en el ámbar... por un segundo yo…" pensaba en mis adentros, la imagen se repitió también.- ¡Ay despierta _! -me había congelado mientras pensaba aquello. Me di unas palmadas en los cachetes.- De todos modos, no tenía ganas de salir el día de hoy, ya es muy noche. -"Qué mentirosa..."

Tumbándome en la cama con solo una playera puesta y mi ropa interior, prendí el televisor aburrida.

-¡A CONTINUACIÓN LOS PARTICIPANTES INESPERADOS DE ESTA NOCHE! -gritaban desde el televisor. -¡HOY NO TENÍAMOS PLANEADO NADA, PERO AQUÍ VIENE, NUESTRO MAGO FAVORITO CON UN RECORD DE 7-3,**...-¿mago?- HISOKA! ¡Y SU CONTRINCANTE DE ESTA NOCHE CON RECORD DE 5-1...

-¿¡Hisoka!? -me emocioné tanto que no puse atención a lo que decía el televisor. -Entonces, ¡tengo una oportunidad para entrar a su cuarto y buscar las llaves de la moto! Voy a apresurarme. -Fui a ponerme rápido algo. Lo primero que encontré fueron unos pantalones de mezclilla rojos y unas botas largas que me cubrían un poco más de la rodilla. Quería salir a dar un placentero paseo y tal vez con suerte una carrera. Oculté mi playera con otra más grande y ligera, una camisa a cuadros con capucha. Abrí con cuidado la puerta que daba al pasillo exterior. Me fijé desconfiada a ambos lados de este. "Si no mal recuerdo, su habitación estaba por... aquí." Me dirigí a la derecha. Unos minutos después llegué. "Bingo" celebré. No sabía si estaba cerrado con llave o no, pero no es como que no haya aprendido trucos todos estos años, "hehehe". Sin embargo primero tenía que comprobar si estaba abierto. Giré la perilla esperando lo peor, pero un *clic* seguido de un rechinido me indicaron que podía pasar sin esfuerzo alguno. "Oh, eso no me lo esperaba realmente." Las luces estaban apagadas, pero podía distinguir bastante bien las figuras gracias a la luz de la ciudad. "Pero si todo sigue igual... que cosas" pensé un poco alterada por eso y el hecho de que realmente no se había movido nada ni un milímetro literalmente. (-.-')

Pasé tratando de esquivar cualquier contacto con objetos y de puntitas, por alguna razón. Me sentía como haciendo una travesura, aunque estaba consciente que no debería tomar eso tan a la ligera. Al fin alcancé el cuarto en el que había despertado, seguramente era el suyo. Escalofríos me recorrieron la espalda de solo pensar en eso. Entré, pero a diferencia de la sala al inicio, todo ahí estaba impecable, incluso estaba la cama hecha. "Qué raro es." Sin contenerme, empecé a esculcar por todos los lugares posibles. Debajo de la cama, en los cajones laterales de la cama, en el armario donde encontré la playera, incluso deshice la cama, solo para volverla a hacer. "Ok, creo que en su cuarto no está." Me asegure lo mejor que pude en dejar la estancia como la encontré. Me tardé un poco y al fin salí. "Tal vez en la sala..." Busqué un reloj en la pared instintivamente. "Son las 8:11, la pelea inició por eso de las 8:00 creo." Desconocía cuánto se pudiese tardar en ganar o perder na pelea contra Hisoka, pero claro eso no me tranquilizaba para nada, quería irme ya. Con cuidado de no pisar ninguno de los vidrios rotos llegué hasta una cómoda, la revisé sin éxito. Busque desde mi altura en el suelo o en los rincones sin triunfo alguno. "¿En la cocina?" Busqué de nuevo por todos los cajones. Nada. "¿En el baño?" Tampoco. Con cada minuto que pasaba me costaba más trabajo no estremecerme y mi cuidado con la ubicación de los objetos se volvía despreocupada. "Dudo que lo note, ni siquiera sabrá que fui yo de todas formas" me consolaba sin encontrar la salida, es decir la llave. Miré una vez más el reloj. Marcaba las 8:24. Ya había pasado casi media hora. "Será mejor que salga cuanto antes." Y así como rápidos fueron mis pensamientos, también lo fueron mis pies. En un instante ya me encontraba en el otro extremo del piso, casi enfrente de los elevadores, pensativa. "Ahh… que suerte la mía, seguro las tiene escondidas, o si acaso las dejó pegadas... Bajaré al estacionamiento y comprobarlo." Me encontraba en medio de las escaleras y el ascensor. "Umm..." me las quedé viendo.

-¿Ya descansé mucho no? -murmuré y acto seguido saltaba de piso en piso, eran aproximadamente 10 escalones entre cada uno y los saltaba con facilidad.- Wow, ¿esto se deberá al nen? Mi resistencia es mayor a los impactos ahora. Ji ji ji.-Hablaba y medio reía gracias a los nervios que tenía de que en cualquier momento Hisoka me encontrará en sus aposentos, pero ya que no fue así no podía evitar medio sonreír como una niña. Finalmente caí al último piso, el estacionamiento. Me cansé un poco "¿quién dijo que saltar 200 pisos era cosa fácil?" reí de nuevo.

-Bueno no importa -me sacudí la frente-, ahora a buscarla.

Al principio tenía las esperanzas muy en alto, sin embargo otra media hora después de dar cerca de 4 vueltas sin resultados, las cosas no eran así. "Pero sería imposible, ¿de qué otra manera pude haber llegado? En si estoy asumiendo que él me trajo... "

-¡Ah me rindo! Tampoco quiero tener nada que ver con ellos. Tal vez salga a dar una vuelta o algo. ¡Ojalá se pudran una eternidad! –Levanté un puño al pronunciar esto como un abuelito enojado. Fruncí el ceño y metí mis manos en las bolsas del pantalón mientras me dirigía a la salida de autos. Ya me encontraba en la calle, vagando cabizbaja sumida en mis estúpidos pensamientos. Una lata se cruzó en mi camino, la pateé una vez, dos veces. "Ni si quiera puedo distraerme un poco. ¡Los odio!" La tercera vez Aplasté la lata con la fuerza y peso de mi pierna, dejándola plana por el centro, pero eso no me bastaba. *Clank* *Clank* *Clunk* De alguna manera terminé saltando sobre ella. No me di cuenta hasta que sentí las miradas de las personas en mi cuello. *Tch* Seguí caminando como si nada. Un viento imprevisible me arrasó desde la espalda. Los motores dejaron su rastro con basura volando a ambas aceras seguidos del *BRUUUUUUuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum* que se alejaba. También logré oír la voz del conductor de una de ellas con un *wujuuu* Sin notarlo mi mirada las siguió. Seguí caminando sin fijarme, pero un repentino golpe en mi nariz me despertó.

-¡HEY! Ten más cuidado. -grité.

-¡Tú eres la que debería tener más cuidado mocosa!

Le iba a responder pero recordé esa voz de viejo.

-¡O-Oye eres Marcelo! -esta vez su paliacate era rojo y venía en un jumper. -Qué casual te vez. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Ahh... ¡La niña de la otra vez en las carreras! -reaccionó a mi rostro y luego retrocedió un poco, con sus ojos como platos.- Ahh... uuhh amm -balbuceaba- Hehe ¡Perdón, perdí mi vista en las motocicletas! -se disculpó poniendo una mano en su nuca y sonriendo dolorosamente.

-Ahh -me fije por dónde habían pasado.- No te preocupes, yo tampoco estaba viendo el camino. Oye, ¿te diriges a las carreras?

-Umm sí. Iba de regreso, fui a comprar bebida. -Alzó una mano en la cual llevaba una bolsa de plástico, las latas crujieron entre ellas.

-Genial, eso significa que están cerca ¿verdad? ¿Puedo acompañarte?

Se puso serio de repente mientras vigilaba los costados y una mano en su mentón.

-Si no quieres que vaya sólo dilo, Marcelo. -Levanté una ceja y lo miraba fijamente desde abajo, ya que él era más alto que yo. De la nada la atmósfera cambió.

-¡No! Está bien, acompáñame. -Me abrazo por el hombro con un brazo.

-A... Ok. -"¿Será que mi destino es encontrarme gente rara todo el tiempo?" Lloraba en mis adentros.

Llegamos al medio de una planicie que pareciese el estacionamiento de una bodega vieja. Sin embargo estaba toda iluminada gracias a los autos y motocicletas como siempre reunidos. Esta vez eran menos personas, pero se veía igual de entretenido. Marcelo me dejó atrás cuando encontró a sus amigos y los saludaba lanzando las latas. Cada uno las cachaba. Quería acercarme rápidamente pero elegí ir más tranquila. No podía distinguir las caras de las personas ya que estaban a contra luz. Llegué casual.

-Oh, chicos, esta es _. ¿Se acuerdan de la Benelli TNT café? Esta es la chica que la conducía el otro día.

-Ahh...Oh es cierto! Ahora la recuerdo, era una chava con pelo _, y una mirada impactante, me acuerdo de ella. -Dijo entusiasmado uno de ellos.

-¡AAAA ESA CHICA! -La voz de una mujer contestó esta vez.

-Sí es ella.

Era personas por lo que podía contar. Todos estaban muy emocionados conmigo. Era divertido pero también sentía algo de pena en mis adentros. Los medio oía a todos hablar al mismo tiempo y ocasionalmente respondería con un sí o un no, las explicaciones se cortaban con otras preguntas.

-Oye ¿hoy no vas a correr?

-Yo-

-Ah sí, muéstranos esa belleza de nuevo.

-¡Sí por favor!

-Es que-

-Dicen que en la máquina es super suave en las curvas.

-¡Oh yo también había oído lo mismo!

En un momento dado me había mareado sin poder contestar nada completamente, solo entendía pocas palabras. Me empujaron hacia atrás silenciosamente y en un segundo ya no estaba ahí. En una de las esquinas de la bodega me recargué. Por el rabillo del ojo todavía los veía hablar, definitivamente no se dieron cuenta que me largué.

-Eh, gracias por salvarme... Realmente les encantan las motos a esos chicos, es decir LES ENCANTAN ¿verdad? Yo soy solo una amateur comparada. –Reí un poco.

-No hay de qué. Bueno, nos apasiona mucho las motos, sí jeje. -Marcelo respondió.- ¿Quieres una bebida? -Me entregaba una de las latas de cerveza que había comprado.

Estaba a punto de aceptarla cuando unos gemidos congelaron mis acciones en el acto. Ambos giramos lentamente la cabeza a una pared alzada de láminas de plástico detrás de las cuales seguían saliendo los extraños sonidos y algunas palabras indecentes.

-A-a-a-a-f-m-... mejor vamos a caminar hacia allá -Marcelo señaló al lado contrario sin quitar la mirada de ahí. Creo que estaba rojo, pero en la oscuridad no se veía. Yo no estaba mejor, mis pupilas se redujeron considerablemente ante lo inesperado.

-Sí. -Logré acomodarme a la situación, de paso le arrebate la lata esperando que dejara de mirar ahí, es decir era bastante incómodo ya.- ¡Qué penoso eres! –me burlé de él. Nos alejamos del lugar.

Él parecía un apersona confiable, hablamos de muchas cosas esa noche, sentados mirando las carreras que se hacían. Por eso de las 4 de la madrugada ya no había nadie. Me paré y sacudí el trasero con mis manos.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme. Oye, por cierto, ¿tú no corres?

-Cierto, ya no hay nadie. Ah, yo, correr... –su voz disminuía mientras pensaba.

-Oh olvídalo, nos vemos algún día. ¡Cuídate Marcelo! -le grite desde lo lejos. No sabía por qué corría, pero estaba alegre, había bastante tiempo que no hablaba o me llevaba tan bien con alguien. Las pláticas indiferentes con otros luchadores cuando nos preparábamos no eran nada, no había conectado mucho con ninguno con el que hubiese hablado en la torre.

-Bueno, una noche sin tensiones, hace tiempo que no la tenía.

Entre a la torre, llegué al 200 por elevador.

-Fuuu, apenas entras el ambiente se tensa -dije con resentimiento y calentando mis brazos con mis manos. Me dirigí a la habitación. "¿Qué debería hacer hoy?" me preguntaba al abrir la puerta del departamento.

*En otro lado del mismo piso*

-Veamos cuanto tiempo... podré aguantar eEesto! -su tono se alzaba en excitación- El mundo está lleno de ustedes, mis queridas frutas inmaduras.

Sonaba *lick* de una lengua saboreando los labios que la encerraban.

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa de nuevo :3  
Aquí les dejo el nuevo cap para que lo lean lo disfruten, etc, etc XD **

**¿Ya le he dicho lo muchísisisisisisisisímo que me alegran sus reviews? Seguramente sí, que insistente soy, pero es la realidad! no puedo mentir ÛwÛ**

**Jajaja espero todos tengan un besho tiempo leyendo esto **ღღღღღღღღღ

**Los quiero personas X)**

**PD: el record de Hisoka lo modifiqué a 7-3, por el tiempo en el que se desenlaza la historia, más tarde lo averiguarán ;)**


	13. Espadas bajo el Sol

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 La historia principal por supuesto pertenece al creador y productores. Así que por favor no me demanden.

* * *

**Treceavo capítulo: Espadas bajo el Sol  
**

Llegué a dormir sin preocuparme por más que quitarme las botas. No pude mantenerme mucho tiempo así. A las 10 de la mañana ya me encontraba despierta de nuevo. Tenía esta sensación, como de un impulso emocional extra. Me pasaba por la piel algo que simplemente tenía ganas de hacer todo, podía hacer todo.

-Está decidido. –Rugí a la vez de un bostezo, mientras me estiraba ya fuera de la cama.- Hoy yo voy a luchar.

Imaginariamente "bongs" sonaban en mi cabeza, como si me alentaran aún más. Era una desición arriesgada, pero definitivamente iba a cumplirla. "¡Hoy alguien va a morder el polvo!" Tenía rato que no peleaba, es decir, las motos son divertidas, una adictiva distracción y todo eso, pero lo mío…

-Lo mío son las peleas. –cerré un puño frente a mis ojos. Estaba segura de mi misma. No aguanté mucho.

Con la ropa desaliñada del día anterior, pelo de cama y botas mal puestas, salí como si nada. En los pasillos me imaginaba escenas de mis primeros días en el piso. Paulatinamente mis nervios desaparecieron en las tres semanas llevaba ahí. Pensé en los bribones que me asustaron y de alguna forma marcaron apenas llegué –miré instintivamente mi espalda cubierta-. "Pues… si me los encuentro… tomaré mi venganza". Ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba a casi nadie. "No me he topado con muchos –aparte del payaso extraño… apenas fue ayer que lo vi de nuevo-. Ni siquiera con Kastro. Creo que con algunas personas en el gimnasio, pero juro no volver a verlas… Todo aquí es raro". Me empezaba a acostumbrar al ambiente. Seguí caminando hasta llegar al pequeño recibidor. Al llegar, coloqué mis manos en el mostrador con la fuerza de mis pensamientos y dije con entusiasmo:

-¡Buenos Días! ¡Hoy quiero pelear, por favor! –ok, tal vez demasiado entusiasmo.

-¡Waaaa! –se oyó del otro lado del vidrio a la vez que un *paz* de la muchacha cayendo de su asiento. Se paró apurada.- ¿¡P-perdón!?

-Jaja –no pude contener una pequeña risa.- Como lo ha oído señorita, hoy mi deseo es participar en un encuentro.

-¡H-ha-Claro! –empezó a buscar en unos papeles cercanos, luego en unos de atrás.- La fecha de pelea más próxima que alguien ha propuesto es para dentro de 6 días.

-¿Qué? ¿Tengo que esperar tantos días? –"No quiero ni puedo esperar tanto".- ¿No hay alguna persona que quiera luchar hoy mismo? –una mano pesada agarró mi hombro y los escalofríos me invadieron.

-Yo puedo ayudarte con eso, señorita.

Enseguida me sacudí la mano de encima, había algo en el aire que me repugnaba. Todavía sin saber quién era, lo busque atrás de mí. Giré para encontrarme con un hombre sentado en una silla de ruedas. Lo recordaba. Riehlvelt . Mi mirada se agudizo, tratando de recordar cada detalle. "Perfecto" pensé.

-Ohh… ¿Me tienes miedo, niña?

-No. –Tomé su mano todavía suspendida en el espacio y la apreté haciendo un pacto.- Hoy tú y yo pelearemos. –Pasé a agarrar la pluma y formulario que la recepcionista nos daba, casi sin quitarle la mirada de encima.- Entonces te veré esta noche, si vienes, Riehlvelt. – Le guiñé un ojo y me alejé por el elevador que justo llegaba. Presioné el botón de la primera planta. Las puertas se cerraron, nosotros mantuvimos la mirada hasta el final. En mi tiempo libre me había tomado la molestia de aprenderme los nombres de aquellas personas que me recibieron y marcaron –busqué instintivamente en mi espalda-. "Le tendré que regresar el favor algún día y ese es hoy".

*Riehlvelt*

-Tome, señorita. –Entregó la pluma y forma ya llenada por el hueco del vidrio. Su mirada seguía posada en las puertas del ascensor, imaginándose a _.- Los rumores eran ciertos, -murmuraba para sí de regreso a su habitación- esa mocosa ni siquiera puede ver el nen de otros, mucho menos sentir presencias. ¡Ja! Las caras que pondrán Gido y Sadaso cuando me vean ganarle a la niñita que los asustó. –Rio un poco más.- Acabaré con la chica, y si tiene suerte, saldrá de este mundo de sufrimiento para siempre. –Su risa se alzó por los pasillos, totalmente confiado de sí mismo.- Espero al menos me entretenga un poco.

*Yo*

En lo que llegaba, agité un poco mi cabello, esperando no me viera demasiado desaliñada y proporcionándome un amplio panorama, o sea que no me tapara la vista. Arreglé también un poco las botas mal puestas al principio. "¿Por qué agarré el elevador?" me preguntaba. "Ah! Es cierto, lo vi en una película y se veía genial cuando el protagonista lo hacía… Ya que voy abajo, aprovecharé para salir un rato." La verdad era que me sentía un poco desconectada del mundo y de lo que pasaba, los tres días más extraños me tomaron por sorpresa, pero pareciesen haber sido más. Apresurada con la linda idea de partir avancé casi trotando por el vestíbulo, cuando una voz me llamó-

-¡Señorita _! ¡Señorita _! –era una empleada que me llamaba, agitando su mano con un papel blanco en ella. Yo incrédula de si me hablaba a mí o a otra persona, dirigí uno de mis dedos a mi persona, con cara de duda. Ella respondió al gesto, asintiendo con la cabeza. Me acerqué a ella.

-¿Me llama a mí? ¿Qué pasa? –todavía vacilaba.

-Sí, verá, hoy un poco más temprano dejaron esto para usted conmigo y… -mostraba el papel blanco que ahora tomaba más forma como de una nota.

-Ah… ¿y por qué no lo deja en mi habitación junto con los anuncios que normalmente dejan? En este momento tenía planeado salir a… -la chica se agachó y sus orejas parecían machucadas de lo rojas que se pusieron, estaba gimiendo como de ¿dolor?- ¡Ah! ¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Estás bien?!

-P-perdón, no quería molestarla… es que yo… ¡soy una gran admiradora suya! –seguía sin verme a los ojos, en el tapete cayeron unas gotitas "¡Está llorando!". Por fin levantó la cabeza y estaba toda roja como tomate, pero eso no me importaba. Yo en un momento me llené completamente de alegría, sus palabras resonaron en mi cabeza, creo que también me coloré un poco.

-¿E-en… hablas en serio?

-¡S-s-sí! Es decir, son pocas las mujeres que entran a participar en la arena, y muchísimas menos las que logran llegar al piso #200… ¡Y tan rápido como usted lo hizo! ¡Eres mi ídolo! –esa última parte casi la gritó.- Eh, ¡lo siento por ser tan atrevida!

-¿Heee? ¡No, para nada, no te sientas mal! –tomé entre mis dedos la carta que sostenía tímidamente con ambas manos en su pecho y acto seguido la abracé en medio de todos. -No debes disculparte, de hecho ¡Muchas gracias! Me has dado esperanzas hoy –"increíblemente más de las que imaginé que podía manejar".- También, eres muy atenta por darme la carta en persona. –Me separé de ella antes de que se pusiera raro el ambiente, aparte de que si no me despegaba de ella ahora, no estaba segura de poder hacerlo en un buen rato. Le sonreí todavía cerca de ella y lentamente me encaminé fuera del edificio. -¡Por cierto! –le grité desde el umbral- …¿cómo te llamas?

-¡Louise, a sus servicios cuando lo necesite, señorita _!

-Entonces, Louise, hoy voy a pelear por primera vez en la categoría del piso #200, ¡por favor apóyame y deséame suerte! –reí bajito y me despedí de ella con la mano, que no reaccionaba mucho. Guardé la carta en uno de los bolsillos traseros del pantalón. Empecé a correr. Quería correr hasta los límites de la ciudad.

Me sentía libre de cualquier cosa, corrí con fuerza atravesando infinidad de calles, cada vez menos urbanizadas, hasta que llegué a la carretera y el bosque que la acompañaba paralelo. Me adentré en él y disminuí un poco el paso. Visualicé un pequeño monte que se elevaba. No era exactamente uno alto, no creo siquiera la mitad de la altura que tenía Heavens Arena, "pero puede proporcionarme otra vista de la ciudad". Tenía ganas de verla desde ahí, estaba curiosa.

-¡Y la bajada será lo más divertido!

Me adentre y el caminó se inclinó paulatinamente. La hierba se hizo más espesa y alta, oscilaba entre malezas amarillas y verdes. No estaba tupido de árboles, pero había los suficientes para proporcionarme sobra todo el camino hasta la cima. Podía escuchar el canto ya no tan matutino de aves e insectos. Las mariposas abundaban y revoloteaban por el lugar. Las espadas de luz que atravesaban finamente el follaje de los árboles, hacía parecer el lugar como encantado. Una idea cruzó por mi mente. "De la poca información que obtuve de Shalnark… lo que había dicho iba algo así como _visualizar lo que quieres_." Palabras clave caracoleaban en mi cabeza; Espadas de luz… Manipulación… visualizar… Tenía que encontrar un conector para los conceptos. Seguía caminando y pensando hasta donde recordaba, pero de alguna forma me descubrí sentada en las raíces de un árbol. Mi mano se encontraba sobre mi mentón, miraba al infinito. "Lo cierto es que me he concentrado más en mi nen como especialista, que en el de manipulación… que creo es el principal ¿no? Pero me cuesta más trabajo llegar a ejercer esa habilidad que la de especialista…" Era cierto, no encontraba alguna fórmula para usarlo… algo estaba olvidando. "El poder _caprichoso _lo apodé, ya que solo se muestra cuando quiere." Trataba de inventarme algo que pudiera usar esa noche además de mis puños. "Espadas reales con… fundas de luz?… luz oculta?"

-¡Pfffft! ¡¿Pero de que me sirve controlar un objeto con nen, si con mis propias manos y un poco de habilidad tienen casi la misma utilidad?! … Supongo que lo divertido es controlar las cosas que no puedes… como los desastres naturales, a la gente , sus cuerpos o mentes. –Me reí de esa idea tan loca, "pero tan buena" me respondí mentalmente. Una mano involuntariamente me tapo la boca como castigándome por la risa. "¡Eso es algo muy cruel, incluso pensándolo _!". Me levanté y sacudí el trasero, borrando la existencia de aquella nube de pensamiento que había formado. Tenía sin embargo, una imagen de algo que podría ayudarme un poco en la pelea de la noche. "Claro, si _el caprichoso_, decide presentarse a la cita". Contemplé unas ramitas antes de seguir la senda. Extendí mis manos figurándome que bailaban en un círculo. Sí, trataba de manipularlas. Creo que esa fue la mejor representación de mi misma haciéndome pato por cinco larguísimos minutos. Bajé los brazos con un suspiro. "Nada de nuevo". *Crack* oí. Aprecié el lugar donde estaban las ramitas y una de ellas.

-¡Se rompió a la mitad!¡lo vi, lo vi! – di vueltas y saltitos en el mismo lugar festejando. – Esto no va tan mal, tal vez tenga una oportunidad más grande de lo que pienso. –Esa vez empecé a trotar colina arriba. Estaba inspirada.

Llegué a parte más alta de la copa de un árbol, en la cumbre del monte. La ciudad se encontraba lejos, pero igual se veía magnificente. Era cerca de medio día y las sombras apenas salían, todo estaba perfectamente iluminado. Los reflejos de los vidrios de los edificios altos me recordaban las artesanías con las que jugaba de niña... y también, como un piquete de abeja, el brillo en sus… Una briza llegó del norte. El aire me envolvió limpio. El cielo sin nubes hasta dónde el horizonte llegaba. Podía quedarme todo el día ahí si lo deseaba, pero quería más avisar a mis amigos que esa noche tendría un encuentro, en el que estaba casi segura que no perdería. Di una última gran inhalación de aquel oxígeno con olor a vegetación y salté rama por rama hasta llegar al tronco.

-¡No los voy a defraudar, me escuchan! ¡No lo haré! –grité a la nada y mis ojos se agrandaron. Observaba la cuesta. Me preparé, un pie adelante y otro atrás. Levanté mis brazos como si fueran los de un avión. Quería abrazar y sostener el viento y todo en mi bajada. Me preparé. Fue solo necesario un paso, de los demás se ocupó la gravedad, estaba corriendo. Sentí lágrimas de adrenalina y felicidad combinarse con las ráfagas de aire, me sentía como una niña.

-¡WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –sacaba todo el aire de mis pulmones, lo volvía a inspirar, continuaba gritando. Mis manos, brazos, pies y piernas chocaban con todo, desde la hierba del suelo hasta las ramas sobre salientes, piedras también. Me volvía una con el ambiente. Ya veía el pavimento de la carretera llegar, di un último gran grito. *Trakut*. Mi bota se atoró con maleza, si le sumo el peso e impulso de toda una bajada corriendo… Intenté frenarme desesperada, y el plan se resumió a trastabillar con el otro pie. El grito que traía se convirtió en otro tipo de grito, uno de incertidumbre y sorpresa.- ¡Auch! ¡Auu! ¡Ach! –las piedras pequeñas eran lo que más dolía, se te enterraban y encajaban. Antes de darme cuenta, el camino estaba casi hirviendo y se sentía más duro. Paré justo en medio, no me dolía mucho la caída, de hecho,- ¡Jajajajajajajaja! Eso sí fue algo inesperado. –Me paré apoyándome en mis rodillas, sin parar de reír.- Por suerte no me he lastimado casi nada. –Sentí crujir algo en mi trasero. "¡La carta de la mañana!". Alarmada la saqué, estaba llena de tierra y bastante arrugada. "Si quiero llegar a leerla será mejor que la guarde con más cuidado." La sacudí y estiré, después la guarde en los bolsillos de enfrente. Me arreglé la ropa un poco y quite plantitas y hojas atoradas en mi cabello. Caminé hacia la ciudad. "Si la fortuna me sonríe, tal vez me encuentre a Marcelo y le avise también, pero por lo mientras ¡a la pizzería del señor Luciano!" *grrrrumble*. "Espero poder comer algo también". Sobé mi escandaloso estómago.

Al fin llegué a la pizzería. No me había encontrado con nadie en el camino, fue algo aburrido. Como siempre, la pareja del señor Luciano y su esposa me recibieron divertidos.

-¡¿Hoy es tu primera pelea?! Jaja, llevaba tiempo esperando esas noticias. –Hablaba con entuciasmo Luciano.- ¡Nosotros te apoyaremos todo el tiempo _!

-Así es, _. Te deseamos una justa y buena pelea. –Hablaba la señora.- Ten, una rebanada de pizza.

-Ah, pero no tengo con que pagarla.

-Invita la casa, es de buena suerte. –guiñó un ojo.

-Bueno… ya que insisten tanto… -mentira, me moría de hambre. Me la comí en un santiamén.

Después de eso quería llegar a dormir un poco más antes de la hora definitiva, así que me dirigí a Heavens Arena. Con el estómago lleno y apenas cerca de las tres de la tarde, recordaba lo que había pasado a lo largo del día… "Fue algo intenso… No todos los días despiertas con ese ánimo… y todo lo que me pasó hoy fue tan bueno! Excepto por la caída creo…" Todavía me dolían un poco los lugares donde se me habían encajado las piedritas. "Pero valió la pena."

No me había cambiado desde el día anterior y la ropa voló por los aires apenas entré a la habitación. La carta cayó al suelo pero me dije a mi misma que la leería más tarde. No sabía cuánto tiempo me quedaría dormida, pero también quería practicar esa idea que se me ocurrió, así que puse la alarma del reloj que se encontraba a lado de la cama para que sonara a las 5:30. Me daría tiempo de prepararme con ese tiempo. Simplemente caí en los brazos de Morfeo.

Entró silenciosamente.

*Lick* -sonó al pasar la lengua sobre sus labios.

* * *

**Hola seres vivientes habitantes de este mundo y no de otro :v**

**jajaja primero quería disculparme con la tardanza, algun s de ustedes ya saben que, pues bueno, el otro día mi lap hizo un *CAPUT* definitivo, oseasemelese no sirve. El ciber es medio cariñoso y no tengo mucho dinero como para ir todos los días y mi hermano es un codo con su compu XD**

**Es irónico por que tenía planeado, ya que entro el lunes a clases, igual y hacer updates más seguido, ya saben, me aburro en clase y escribo en vez... Este cap por ejemplo ya lo tenía escrito pero en libreta, y a medio transcribir pasó la tragedia. **

**Ñamm bueno no tengo nada más que decir creo... y que los amo, espero Hisoka les visite en sueños **(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

**Hasta el próximo cap... no olviden comentar porfis **


	14. Sangre

Hisoka x Reader

Disclaimer: Yo no poseo ni soy dueña de ningún personaje o escenario de los que se habla aquí! Es solo una historia que se me ocurrió y quise compartir :3 La historia principal por supuesto pertenece al creador y productores. Así que por favor no me demanden.

PD: este cap puede venir un poco más fuerte que los anteriores :v

* * *

**Catorceavo capítulo: Sangre**

La chica estaba suspirando entre sueños, realmente había caído dormida. Tenía una cara tan apacible, realmente no percibía nada, ni siquiera en ese completo silencio.

Él, parado bajo el marco de la ventana, recorría a la "estúpida" chica con su mirada, devorando cada tono con deleite. Ella, muy descuidada había lanzado sus ropas por los aires, quedando únicamente en pantis. "Mmm… ¿qué mejor que esto?" pensaba. La distancia entre ellos era grande, pero la acortaba a pasos descuidados. Hasta aquel momento se distrajo con naipes, cambiando con trucos sus símbolos o el número de cartas que sostenía.

-¿Debería dejarte dormida o… convertir las pesadillas en realidad? –lamió una carta, qué en el movimiento de dedos siguiente desapareció.

_ se movió inquieta, quedando boca arriba, con su pecho al aire, sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza y cruzando una de las piernas ligeramente sobre la otra.

Una persona normal no lo hubiera notado, pero aquel bufón dudó por una milésima de segundo. "Qué juguetona… pero eso no es algo tan nuevo." Su caminar lo había guiado a la parte lateral de la cama, en la que la novata se acurrucaba. Un gran respiro de la chica y balbuceos que parecían palabras era lo que la otra persona observaba parado a su lado. El mago alargó su mano por encima del hombro de la indefensa. "Su posición es algo incómoda, no podría trabajar así…" Una idea que lo invadió lo obligó a detener el monólogo mental, un impulso por lamer sus labios.

-¡Ja ja ja ja! –se rio incrédulo. Trayendo de vuelta aquella mano posada sobre el cuerpo de ella, arregló su cabello, y la otra posada en la cadera. Sus parpados se cerraron involuntarios al efectuar su ademán. Para cuando los levantó, sus pupilas, sin quererlo, se encontraban centradas en _dos puntos específicos_. En vez de rechazar eso, agudizó más la mirada, desde la punta de sus pies, escalando por sus piernas, deslizándose por su abdomen, rebotando más arriba hasta el final de su _(fino/grueso) cabello. "… pero no es algo que no pueda resolver." Pensó en respuesta a su inconclusa reflexión anterior con diversión.

-Si me divierto un poco contigo… es una lástima que la vez pasada no pudimos jugar bien, pero es tu culpa por ser tan débil. Eso cambiará pronto.

No se contuvo más, su posición cambió a una de ataque. Trepó la cama, sin tocar a la chica aún pero sobre ella. Sus manos cayeron en los huecos entre el cuello y hombros, sus rodillas a ambos lados de las piernas desnudas de ella. No le importaba si despertaba, saltó como cualquier cosa y la cama se agitó con su peso.

*Yo*

Me sentí como cayendo en un abismo inmenso, mi corazón saltó y para evitar el engañoso colapso me aferré inconscientemente a las ropas de la cama. Fue un ligero susto, y entreabrí mis ojos, había algo encima que obstruía la luz que se supone caía normalmente sobre mí.

-Fuuu… justo a tiempo, _. –una voz ilusoria me decía entrecortada, deformada.

Parpadeé o eso creía, sin embargo la vista me estaba cansada, no enfocaba bien y los diversos colores frente a mí no me parecían familiares. ¿Era una persona? No sabía que ver, algo claro. Mi estómago desnudo chocaba con una franela flotante, negra y rosa. Un deja vú… esa textura la conocía de antes…

-¿Temblando? Qué patética eres. –"Quién está… ¿temblar?"

-Goma… de mascar… -las palabras me brotaron. Parpadeé más veces, sin poder levantar más de la mitad de la mirada, todo era abstracto.

-Juumm, mejor que eso, pequeña _. –susurraba apenas audible o entendible, giré la cabeza y encontré ese pilar extraño que se sumía cerca de mi oído. Entonces el pilar se movió. Sus raíces me envolvieron en los omóplatos, como si me cargaran un poco. "¿es esto un sueño bizarro?… si eso…" Recordé la brisa en lo alto de la copa del árbol aquel que trepé más temprano, y los colores que reflejaba la ciudad… rojos, verdes, negros, violetas, blancos, también amarillos… como sus ojos. Lo visualicé mejor, empezaba a tener forma, las llamas se convertían en sus cabellos, rozaba en su estómago su chaleco y los pilares, sus manos… las raíces sus dedos, los puntos donde se supone están sus yemas, eran más cálidos que todo lo demás, cada punto… no se sentía tan mal… estar así… Me levantó un poco más y mi cara calló por su cuello. Dejé las pestañas caer e inspiré. Su olor estaba ahí.

-Un… sueño…bie… –la palabra se esfumó en el aire. Quería dejarme llevar, al fin, solo era un sueño. Sus yemas seguían moviéndose, descendían cada vez más más. Llevaban con ellas cada una un caminito ardiente, pero se enfriaba como si enseguida le echaran agua encima. La figura imaginaria estaba ahí, pero casi no lo sentía, lo veía pero su presencia estaba perdida… ¿Se iría en cualquier momento?

-No…te va…as… -mis manos, que se encontraban inútiles sintiendo la cama abajo, ascendieron por sus duros brazos, se sentía su piel como madera tallada al punto de casi brillar. Llegué a la unión de sus brazos por medio de los hombros y continué hasta que mis manos se volvieron a encontrar, en su nuca. Lo rodeé, mi cara recargada en su pecho. "¿dónde estás?… de verdad, el verdadero…" Como una visión, como si todo él se volviera invisible, así se sentía de inexistente, excepto ahí, en su centro un circulo, no uno perfecto, era color lila. Me enfocaba más en eso y poco a poco lo hallaba más claro. "Su color…lila."

Después de rodearlo lo abracé y esto cerró las distancias de la piel, un hormigueo me recorrió electrocutándome con esa sensación. Las sábanas crujían debajo. Alcé mi cara de nuevo por sobre su hombro. Encontré mi nariz pegada a su cuello, debajo de la oreja… la ilusión y todo… exhalé profunda y cálidamente, mi boca formando una trompita. Cuando terminé, mis labios se cerraron y cernieron sobre la tersa pero fuerte y contraída textura, tan cálida, olía diferente en ese punto… era algo más… un poco… no dulce pero excitante. Hasta ese momento me fijé, al sentir mis manos, que me encontraba temblando. Agarré las ropas de él, aferrándome. En mi boca brotaban cosquillitas, algo me decía que siguiera adelante, abrí un espacio en mis labios, deseaba… "deseo…" estaba, "estoy…" Lo que hacía un segundo se me hacía caliente, se volvió tibio ante algo más caliente, mi lengua. Ese sabor nunca antes probado entró, ácido al principio, me entregué y lamí más allá de ese pedacito, hasta llegar al lóbulo, mi mejilla tenía pleno contacto con su oreja. Los movimientos que hacía el mago en mi espalda habían cesado ¿por qué?

Sentí pinchazos en la espalda baja. Dónde su tacto había resbalado, ahora se hallaba paralizado y encarnándose. Se enterraban en mí, la tortura tenía una impresión cada vez más realista. El delirio se desplomaba, la agudeza de esas estocadas venenosas me invadía y no pude evitar gemir de tormento.

-Hiiiiy… -la palabra se hacía más baja, quería suprimir el dolor… él había dicho "solo por eso"… tenía razón, no podía quejarme de un dolor tan débil.- Uhh –si, si acaso el sueño caía… Se estaba desvaneciendo… no quiero…

-Cállate. – simple palabra, seca palabra.

Abrí los ojos de choque y los cerré así también. El velo de irrealidad me descubría la cara al fin. No quería presenciar aquello. Todo aquello era real. Ya lo sabía, ya estaba consciente de eso. No no. "¿a-ahora que?"

La agitación extrema me hacía titiritar todavía más, mis manos lo resentían más que ninguna otra parte de mi cuerpo. Ahí las mantenía, ni idea como, cruzadas en su nuca. Se movió, ya no tenía fuerzas, mis palmas se desplomaron como un objeto inanimado en el colchón, pero mantenía clavadas sus uñas. Esperaba lo peor, los escalofríos me reinaban… "No… no está pasando nada, no es nada" me consolaba. Pero después de un rato, realmente no pasaba nada. Presionaba con fuerza para no ver. "¿Y ya estoy muerta?". Intrépidamente abrí los ojos para comprobar. Me sentía estúpidamente ligera como una pluma, también tan débil como una. Observaba su nariz. Las sensaciones sobre mi piel no cesaban. Mis mejillas seguían rosadas seguro. Su chaleco caía sobre mi abdomen, me producía cosquillas. Me confinaba con paredes invisibles y columnas de carne y hueso. Mi boca estaba seca. Su cara, paralela a la mía. Su expresión era muda, como la de una máscara de porcelana. Sonreía cómodamente. Se intensificaron los escalofríos horriblemente. "¿Por qué él…?" Solo observaba la mitad baja, boca y mejillas, más arriba sería demasiado. Todo a nuestro alrededor estaba afónico también. Ni siquiera una corriente de aire pasaba. Respiraciones apenas audibles y un golpeteo rítmico descontrolado. No quería subir la mirada, era lo que más deseaba evitar, su tóxico espíritu. Sin embargo no fue como mis expectativas. Ante esto, mis antes temerosos ojos se abrieron como platos, buscando desconcertada. Una nube que pasaba oscureció todo por menos tiempo del que pareció. No lo veía bien y sin embargo sabía que él sí, y lo entretenido que se encontraba en mis ojos, sentía como jugueteaba con mis memorias. "¡No, deja ahí" quería gritarle sin poder. Me sentía tan invadida, quería terminar eso. La luz llenó todo de nuevo, el brillo torcido coloreo dorados los vidrios de su alma. Ventanas anti-balas, no dejaba nada pasar, tampoco salir, solo destellos negros. Eran como vitrinas. Dentro, solo podías ver esa textura que asemejaba los pétalos de una flor... En el centro negro veía el reflejo de todo como si fuese espejo, pero distorsionado, roto, chueco. Las penetraciones se volvían peor. Mis secretos, todo, me iba a dar por vencida. Hizo un movimiento involuntario en la esquina de su ojo izquierdo. Miré ahí, había un punto, una abertura, vi una entrada. Di un mini-respingo y él se dio cuenta al instante de lo que había pasado. Se había relajado demasiado. Sus ojos se expandieron a una velocidad alarmante, la cara de porcelana se resquebrajaba, casi oía caer los pedazos. Su sonrisa cambiaba a una velocidad que parecía no hacerlo. Pero yo solo pensaba en tocarlo, descubrir más de ese mundo oculto, me lo debía. Se dio cuenta de mis intenciones, de ninguna manera me iba a dejar hacerlo, los ojos se entrecerraban mientras su sonrisa se filaba más y más. Mi piel se alargaba dolorosamente, estaba desgarrándome con los dedos la espalda donde había enterrado las uñas.

-¡hyaaAA!

No lo hacía con ningún filo, se rompía mientras más la estiraba. Arqueé la espalda tratando de zafarme del dolor, con bocanadas de aire entre cada movimiento.

-¡hsA HA!- el agua no era más que mi sangre caliente bañándome. Sus malditas manos no tenían intención de abandonarme no importaba cuanto me moviese. Con espasmos en la respiración a duras penas pude decir:

-¡HiISSOKA! ¡dEJAa IR! ¡AH! –no podía ver su expresión.

-¡Ja ja ja! –se rio regocijándose de mi dolor.– La debilidad es tu problema, -susurró esta vez.

Con apenas aliento en mi boca susurré una súplica más.– hisoka… - agarré fuerzas, levanté la mano que tenía pensado usar desde el principio. Lo toqué. Con mi dedo anular alcancé el único hoyo sin cerrar por el que podría entrar en él.

Hisoka sobre sus rodillas, entretenido sin fin, planeaba hacerme sufrir aún más. Movió una de ellas entre mis piernas. Entró ahí sin cuidado.

-Vas a olvidar lo que has visto, gatita.

No pude detenerlo y colisionó con mi pelvis y algo más.

-¡HaaAAAAAAA! –una sensación que hacía su caminito desde mi parte más baja y se encontraba con el ardor de mi espalda. Concluyó por la altura de las costillas, sus manos ya no tenían que rasgar. -¡IYAAAA!

No me hizo caso y empezó a mover la rodilla dándome más y más choques, siempre contra mi semi-desnuda entrepierna. La sensación de dolor fue remplazada por otra cosa que se parecía mucho pero... Me mordí los labios.

-¡MMMHHIOOOO! –trataba de decir que no. La marca que tenía en el labio por la vez que el mago me mordió se abrió nuevamente, dejando rodar caliente y salada sangre por mi barbilla.

Pensaba que ya estaba mal, pero Hisoka se detuvo de nuevo, la mirada perversa se hacía más negra, oscura, desenfocaba y enfocaba sin noción de nada. Por fin reaccionó solo que no como yo esperaba. Sus dedos, los levantó llenos de mi sangre goteando. La temperatura había bajado de la nada, mis huesos se congelaban. Los acercaba con lujuria a su boca saboreándolos antes de tocarlos. Los chupó y succionó, su vista perdida en la sangre que seguía rodando bajo mi boca. La energía que emanaba hacía rato no era nada comparada con esta, no podía respirar o moverme siquiera. Pensé que ya conocía lo peor de él. Era imposible que hubiera más, era un monstruo, un demonio, algo que no creía posible, tanta atrocidad. "E-e-e-esta v-v-a a s-s-er mi-mi-m-m-uer-rte?" No podía estructurar nada ni una simple oración. Abstraído, encarnado como engendro del mal… Una sed de sangre estúpidamente grande… "no creo sentir algo así jamás… mi última experiencia en este mundo."

Lamía y relamía, libaba con sonidos inmundos la sangre. No tardó mucho en deja todo limpio. Una lamida final lenta, tortuosa sobre sus labios, ansiaba terminar ya, empezar a matar, matar, matar, matar. No quedó más elixir rojo. Era… mi fin.

Su cara… la cara del demonio se transformaba invariablemente más y más, su nariz se arrugaba como la de una bestia. Su trastornada mueca… "ojala esto fuera solo un sueño, por favor por favor, alguien despiérteme ya, no quiero morir." Todas mis esperanzas se vaciaron en un segundo, para mí no había más salvación. Sobrepasaba todos los límites humanos. Quería hacerme sufrir más, no necesitaba que alguien me lo dijera. Flemático, se acercaba a mí, riendo periódicamente como jadeos. Entornaba los ojos como máquina de asesinato. Sus manos como armas letales venían por mi cuello.

Un último estrago de fuerza, el último que me quedaba, me dejo actuar a mi gusto en mi escena de muerte. Esa mínima fuerza que me dejó respirar hondo, torcer mi boca en reflejo de mi sufrimiento, que mi cadáver no tuviese una pisca de cobardía cuando inmóvil. Mis ojos se permitieron arder en impotencia, como si me los estuviesen arrancando. Como defensa, me dejaron ciega empañándome la visión, el inicio de una eternidad de oscuridad. Mi cabeza quería explotar. Me deshacía en lágrimas que ardían y quemaban. Y como flecha a mi corazón, me di cuenta que no pude evocar a nadie, una sola persona en la que pensara… mi vida había sido así de insignificante. Me maldije con rabia.

Su larga lengua se vino abajo y lamió el festín carmesí que era mi barbilla. Jugaba como si sus dedos fuesen gusanos, listos para descuartizar.

-Hiih… -logré gemir entre dientes, con las lágrimas de mi alma rodando por toda mi cara. Una de ellas llegó hasta su lengua.

Algo que jamás esperé que pasara, pasó.

Se detuvo en seco.

La sensación lila volvió.

La presión se dispersó.

Exasperada, solté todo el aire que reprimía. El llanto fluyó como río.

Una esperanza de vida, realmente podía tener esa oportunidad.

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHIHH…WAHAAHAHAAAHHHHI! –lloraba como un bebé, como viuda.

Se inclinó levemente para atrás, me encontraba indefensa, pero no era nada comparado con mis ganas de vivir. Sacó de mi entrepierna su pierna. La sentí pero no me dio importancia ¿qué más importaba ahora? Los brazos acechantes siguieron el movimiento en retirada de la espalda. En un momento se encontraba sentado en el borde, como si nada hubiese pasado. De forma sínica, bulliciosa, se balanceó fuera de la cama con un saltito. Yo no sabía qué hacer, era un mar de emociones, revoltijo de ideas mierda enredada. Dolía. Dolía muchísimo. Todo quería explotar al mismo tiempo, como agujas queriendo salir de mi cerebro. Sin embargo, entre todo el lloriqueo, si pude distinguir claramente el cambio en el ambiente, como si a un rompecabezas le hubiesen arrancado una pieza. El hueco a llenar era enorme, y lejos de relajarme, me hizo dudar más de todo. En un exhalo reprimido, la parte racional de mí salía y trataba de entender todo. Una inhalación comprimida en busca de respuestas y calma. Mi estómago bombeaba contracciones desesperado para encontrar el equilibrio de la respiración y mi estado por un momento.

No hallé nada en toda la habitación, nadie. Dirigí mi mano temblorosa a mi cara .Mis dedos no tenían control de ellos, tanteaban y rasguñaban la mejilla encendida y mojada, la estrujaban, pellizcaban esperando sentir algo.

Como reflejo de gato algo la atrapó, lo suficientemente fuerte, pero increíblemente suave, una caricia un tanto escalofriante, un tanto consoladora. Como fierro helado, viscoso, sentí un rastro en mi mejilla rasguñada, que jalaba mi cabeza a la derecha. Una mirada ambarina llena de deseo, lasciva, provocadora. Sonreía normalmente de oreja a oreja. Estaba acostado de costado junto a mí, posando como calendario. Con sus manos rojizas sostenía la mía, y la que usaba como apoyo para su mentón, me señalaba con un dedo, parecía unido a la sensación viscosa. Con delicadeza puso mi mano abajo. Mi cara de desconcierto le parecía un chiste. Aquella misma mano fue la que puso encima de mi pecho, directamente en mi pezón, recreándose. Se acercó a mi oreja.

-Que buen juguete que eres, _(apodo). No escaparás de esta con vida, algún día arreglaremos cuentas. –alargó la última sílaba, mientras llenaba de saliva mi oreja. Ceñí la mirada. Al mismo tiempo, sobre mi pezón hacía unas incisiones que no podía adivinar en el momento. No sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta que terminó con mi oreja. Planeaba abrir los ojos. Y continúo con en mi boca, sorprendiéndome. Eran… cálidos, fríos sabían a sangre y excitación, tan afilados como querían, olían a él, a su olor mundano. Oí un chasquido. Era su enorme y abrasadora lengua. No me dio tiempo para oponerme. De cierta manera, presionó dentro y mi lengua se perdió en el baile, hizo que se moviera a la par que la de él, chocaban, se mecían, rodaban, ocurrentes, prendidas. Terminó la marca en mi bubi, salió de mi boca, me encontraba jadeando. Sus labios, inesperadamente, terminaron dando un beso tierno, con un flujo desconcertante, rodeo con sus labios una vez más el mío inferior, comiéndoselo con delicadeza. Pensaba que no podía sentir nada más, y me equivocaba, mis parpados pesados, mi nariz contra la suya, el sabor delicioso. Cálidos toquecitos en mi cabello. De la nada se detuvo, se paró. Abrió la puerta del cuarto, no podía hacer más que seguirlo con la mirada. Sin darme la cara mencionó:

- Recuérdalo, pequeña indecente, solo yo puedo jugar hasta el fin de tus días. –levantó la mano en forma de despedida.

Después de su salida, me empecé a marear, su olor seguía en el aire, y ya no supe más.

* * *

**HOLAAAAAAAA! :3 ¿cómo estan shav s? espero bonito! **  
**Jajajaja parfavar no me odien por subirlo una semana más tarde (un nuevo record que espero no volver a romper XP) **  
**En mi primera semana en la escuela (mi ultimo año de prepa por si tenían la duda ewe), trate de escribir, pero me absorbieron mucho las clases y en lo que me adaptaba de nuevo a toda esa onda, ya se la you know, etc, etc. **  
**Ya ahorita en la segunda logré terminar el cap como por eso del jueves... el horrible y tedioso problema fue la maldita transcripción. ODIO ESO (no la neta no, pero es muy tardado X3)... espero normalizarme con los caps nuevamente (aunque ya esta semana se me vienen examenes y me hace cuestionar cuanto me odia la vida TTWTT)... **  
**Gracias por leer! Espero sus reviews chicos... oh, y como posiblemente ya se habrán dado cuenta, esto viene algo (bastante) intenso, eso fue lo que sentí al escribirlo (y me refiero específicamente a las escenas donde esta a punto de matarla, tal vez me metí mucho en el personaje)... QUISIERA SABER QUE PENSARON DE ESO, díganme porfas :3**  
**LOS QUIERO :3 :3 :3 **


End file.
